The Governess of Locksley
by MistressSara
Summary: Canon/AU Tired of her unhappy life, Edith decides to sneak away one night. Finding herself in need of employment she discovers an advert searching for a governess to the daughter of a widower with a conveniently secluded estate. All roads lead to Locksley for the wayward Earl's daughter. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Governess of Locksley

Canon except for Anthony and Edith have never met, he doesn't know the Crawley family, Maude died in childbirth but a daughter survived, busy raising his daughter alone is why Anthony doesn't recognize the Crawley name.

Clearly I own nothing, except for the OC that will by Anthony's daughter and his home staff.

* * *

I had always thought that running away was a romantic notion. To wait until the house fell dark and silent before pulling out the previously packed case from beneath my bed. Skipping the third step on the second flight of stairs to avoid the creak. Finally out the front door and down the main drive towards the road.

My… former home held no happy memories for me. I suspect that's why I found it so easy to leave. My parents wouldn't understand, nor Mary. Sybil would have, my sweet little sister and only ally had died. Leaving me quite alone in the hallowed halls of our childhood home. As long as I remained there I would remain a child.

Perhaps it was her passing or all of her widower Tom's talk of independence and revolution… whatever the cause, I knew that tonight was the night. It was time to free myself.

Walking down the darken road I wondered how long until they noticed my departure. In a few hours Anna would arrive to help me dress but find me gone. My letter would undoubtedly go unnoticed for the moment as the good Mrs. Bates would assume that I've dressed myself and went down to breakfast. Father and Tom would assume that I decided to take my meal in bed. In truth, no one would notice until lunch.

My letter will either put minds at ease or prompt them to release the hounds. Although why they should bring me back just to be on the receiving end of Mary's bitterness and mama and papa's grief is beyond the realm of my understanding. Could anyone truly blame me? How could one remain in a house full of people that wished you had died in lieu of those loved more.

Yes, it was most certainly the right time to leave Downton.

* * *

For six days I had managed to remain undiscovered. Nestled away in the village inn, I did my very best to go unnoticed. No unnecessary trips out, meals taken at strange hours, keeping to my room. For once it proved helpful to be the plain, inconsequential middle daughter of Robert and Cora Crawley. Of course this façade would become difficult to maintain if I couldn't pay for another week's stay.

Occupation always had a different definition in my childhood home. There we were meant to occupy our time until marriage and children came along. Until then we had lessons in English, mathematics, a bit of science, an abundance of history. There were French and piano lessons as well as the proper behaviors for polite society. All required to give us the appearance of well rounded, properly brought up children. Appearance was all that ever seemed to matter to my family.

As I examined the adverts in the newspaper I quickly became aware of how ill-equipped I truly was for work. All but one advert struck me…

_Required: Governess for eight year old girl. _

_Basic subjects as well as etiquette. _

_Interviews to be held 3__rd__ Aug at Locksley Manor. _

I suddenly found myself with high hopes for Locksley.

* * *

Following chapters will be longer, just wanted to get the introduction up.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long walk from the village to the grounds of Locksley. To avoid the scorching heat I made sure to leave early and keep to the shaded areas. Although I hadn't been on any prior job interviews I was I was willing to wager that it was a poor impression to arrive out of breath red from the sun, and soaked through with sweat.

My original thought was that I would be early, beat the rush while demonstrating enthusiasm for the position. However, when I rang the front bell a slender, graying butler showed me to the sitting room where seven rather severe looking women were already waiting.

Slowly each woman was called away, disappearing into the library to speak with… well the lady of the house I suspect. Papa never took much interest in our lessons, the hiring of governesses was always left to mama or granny.

There was something quite lovely about Locksley. It was all soft colors and warm accents. I found myself envying the little girl lucky enough to grow up in such a welcoming manor. Downton was a source of fright when I was young. All dark velvets and heavy drapes.

"Miss?"

I looked up suddenly, realizing that I was the last in the room, being called by the same man who showed me in.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Edith Crawley." NO! Oh, I could've kicked myself. My time waiting would have been better spent coming up with a fake name to give.

The butler stared at me for a moment, looking over my entire form before returning to my face.

"As in…?"

"No. A coincidence… please?" I asked weakly. "Please."

With a nod he led me into a beautifully bright library. Furniture worn but cozy, a tea set waiting on the table with a fresh cup rotated in for each applicant to come through.

On the sofa sat father and daughter. The father caught my eye first. Blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a very easy, lopsided smile. Beside him sat the young lady, a mirror image of her father. Same blue eyes, blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in a mess of curls, slender form. Her smile however was not given quite so freely. In fact she stared with a judgmental eye, an expression I had long become accustomed to with my granny.

"Miss Edith Crawley." The butler beside me announced.

"Miss Crawley, lovely to meet you." The man smiled, taking my hand. Were this one of the romance novels Mary used to hide behind her vanity, I might spend several paragraphs detailing the spark of electricity that seemed to pass between our fingers as they touched. Then I might offer a few more passages about how he was the most handsome man I had ever encountered, which he was. Wax poetic on how his height delighted me, his eyes hypnotized me, his…

"I'm Anthony Strallan and this is…"

"I'm Agatha Jane Strallan." The child piped up, standing next to her father and mimicking his gestures, holding out her own hand to me.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Agatha." I smiled, this seemed to please her but only for a moment.

"Please." Anthony gestured to the chair.

"Thank you." Just as I settled in Agatha spoke up again.

"Why aren't you old?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and watching me carefully.

"Agatha!" Her father flushed. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right, I prefer it to _why are you so old and unwed._" I laughed somewhat nervously.

"Oh. Yes." He smiled awkwardly. "If you don't mind my asking…"

"Yes, I did notice a bit of an age difference between myself and the other applicants." I paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain without actually explaining anything. "My circumstances changed rather suddenly and I find myself in need of employment."

"Nothing too serious I hope?"

"A few losses in the family." I answered quietly.

"I'm sorry… we… ah, we lost Aggie's mother eight years back. The first year seems to be the most difficult." His eyes softened, not looking away from my own until Agatha patted his hand.

"Your references?" Agatha asked suddenly.

"Oh goodness, I didn't even think to… I'm sorry, I haven't got any."

"You're educated?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. All of the basic subjects, also French, piano, and etiquette."

"Do you like books?" Agatha interrupted again.

"I love books." Ah, the real test.

"Arabian Nights?"

"Yes."

"Peter Pan?"

"Of course."

"Oz?"

"I've always dreamt of visiting one day."

She grinned at that, turning up to look at her father.

"Why don't you ask Miss Crawley what her favorites are?"

"What are your favorite books, Miss Crawley?"

"I love mysteries most of all, but there's a book my grandmother sent me about this red headed orphan…"

"You've read Anne!" She exclaimed.

"All of them."

"None of the others knew Anne." Agatha whispered to her father. Anthony smiled at her before turning his attention back to me.

"Aggie, run along and ask Mrs. Maisie for a clean tea cup, please."

"Yes, papa." The girl took the dirty cup left behind and hurried out of the room.

"She's delightful." I smiled, watching her go.

"Yes. I don't know where her personality came from. Her mother was so quiet and I have a tendency to be rather shy."

"An affliction I struggle with at times."

"I find that difficult to believe. I've never seen someone bring Aggie around so quickly. All of the other governesses were cross at her nature."

"I can't imagine anyone being cross with her."

"I would like to ask, you have never been a governess before?" I could feel my smile falter at the question.

"I haven't. But I've certainly been around enough unpleasant governesses to know what not to do. I always received top marks and helped my sisters understand the more complicated materials… may I ask, has she had a governess before?"

"No. She had a nanny for a time and while I was at war she stayed with my sister in London."

"You served?"

"Yes, you had soldiers in your family?"

"Oh yes, my brother-in-law and a number of… family friends. Also my sisters and I worked with a local hospital that took soldiers in."

"Really? You didn't mind being around injured men?"

"Of course not. It was the very least we could do for those who were willing to give up everything."

He stared at me rather thoughtfully for a moment.

"Papa, the tea has gone cold." Agatha announced, neither of us seemed to notice that the girl had returned to the room and was attempting to fix a cup of tea for me.

"Oh, that's all right. I've already taken up enough of your time as it is." I said, standing quickly.

"You've given your information to Charles, so that we can reach you when we've made a decision?" Anthony asked as he and Agatha saw me to the door.

"Yes, I'm staying at the village inn."

"Thank you for coming." He smiled again, a slow, crooked smile, and took my hand again.

"I hope to hear from you soon. Agatha, wonderful to meet you."

The girl smiled, suddenly pretending to be bashful and hiding behind her father. He simply shrugged and opened the door for me.

"Did you walk all the way from the village?" Anthony asked, following me down the front stairs.

"Yes. I've taken longer walks before." My mind flashed to my walk from Downton.

"Would you like a ride? I could drive you if you'd prefer? It's rather hot out for walking."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I smiled politely, mostly not trusting myself to be alone in a car with the man. His smiles were effecting me in a way I hadn't felt before.

"No inconvenience, it's the least I can do for walking so far."

I felt my head nod in acceptance and watched as he and Agatha walked towards the garage.

As soon as they were out of sight I tried to organize my scattered thoughts. It was difficult to read Anthony, he seemed pleased with how well I got on with his daughter and we had a relaxed back and forth. On the other hand my lack of experience was painfully obvious and a man of his rank would have to be careful to avoid any rumors of misbehavior. Hiring a young inexperienced governess and bringing her into the family house certainly didn't speak well, in fact it sounded rather like a book granny would have deemed inappropriate to read.

"Miss Edith?" I looked down to find Agatha standing in front of me, having climbed out of the passenger seat and leaving the door open for me.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Agatha."

"I'll see you soon." She smiled brightly before climbing up on the footstep along the car and giving her father a kiss on the cheek before disappearing back into the house.

"Agatha is very lucky." I commented quietly after we had drove in silence for a spell.

"She is, I've tried not to spoil her…"

"No, I mean she's very lucky to have a father who loves her so deeply, who takes such an interest in her development."

"Your father didn't…?"

"My father always preferred my eldest sister, my mother preferred my youngest sister." I shrugged, looking out the window. We lapsed into silence again, neither speaking until he pulled to a stop outside of the inn.

"Miss Crawley, my daughter has informed me that you are the only woman she is willing to accept as her governess. So if you would like the position, it's yours."

"Really?" I asked, not even making an attempt to contain my excitement.

"Really." He smiled back.

"Thank you." I finally managed, throwing my arms around him in an awkward hug. "Sorry… sorry. Thank you. When would you like me to start?"

"Today if that would be agreeable to you?"

"Of course. I just need to gather my things and settle my bill."

"I'll wait here."

With a nod I hurried inside, thankful that I had kept my room rather tidy. It took a few minutes to pack away my lone case and return downstairs to take care of my payment.

"It's been taken care of." The woman at the desk informed me. For a moment I froze, terrified by the thought that my parents had found me.

"By whom?"

"The tall gentleman, he said he would be waiting outside for you."

"Oh…" I nodded my thanks and slowly made my way outside. Peering around I was cautiously watching for any familiar face.

"Everything all right?" Anthony's voice startled me to the point that I dropped my case.

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry." I apologized suddenly, reaching for my luggage, but was beat to it by my new employer.

"Allow me… You aren't cross with me, are you?"

"Whatever for?" I asked as I returned to the passenger seat.

"For settling your bill."

"No, of course not. I was just surprised. Thank you, it really wasn't necessary."

He simply flushed slightly and shrugged, starting the car again.

"Shall we head home?"

"Yes, lets."

Home. Seemed like such a foreign concept to me, but I could happily call Locksley home for as long as I was allowed to stay. Yes, I was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Edith?" Agatha called, gently pushing my door open the rest of the way.

"Yes?"

"How do you like your room? I told papa that the lavender room would fit you best." She explained, settling into the chair near the fire place.

"It's lovely. I didn't expect such a beautiful room upstairs."

"Made more sense, all these rooms sit empty. Papa doesn't have many visitors. Although Auntie Kathryn will be visiting in a month."

"Is she your father's sister?"

"Yes, when papa was at war I lived with Auntie and her dreadful husband." Agatha explained, climbing out of her chair to inspect the books I had pulled from my suitcase.

"You don't care for your uncle?"

"Uncle Greg is a louse." The girl declared, I couldn't help but laugh at her very definite condemnation of her uncle.

"Is that right?"

"That's what papa says. He suspects the man has been stealing Auntie's funds and will eventually disappear in the middle of the night."

"Why the distrust? Has Mr…?"

"Gregson."

"Has Mr. Gregson done something to provoke this?"

"Well he is significantly younger. He's younger than papa even, the marriage was rather sudden."

"Sudden marriages aren't always a bad thing. Of course if your father is suspicious of him I sure there's good reason."

"Have you ever been married, Miss Edith?"

"Heavens no." I laughed. She seemed taken back by my reaction, as any child would. It was the sort of laugh shared by those destine for spinsterhood. Agatha certainly wasn't, she was bright and beautiful already, there would be suitors lined up out the door for Anthony to use for target practice. "That fell to my sisters."

"Why haven't you married?"

"I haven't received any offers." I shrugged with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She offered quietly.

"I'm not. Marriage can be a wonderful thing, but if you aren't in love why tie your life to another?"

"But what if you don't get to marry for love?" The girl questioned with an alarmed expression. With a much easier smile I pull Agatha down to sit next to me on the window seat.

"Agatha, dear, I have no doubt that you will marry for love. You will have a line of suitors from here to London and one of them will be the love of your life."

"So will you." She grinned reassuringly, patting my hand. The child was well beyond her years though there was still youthful optimism in her. Truth be told I had long since reconciled myself with the fact that I was not meant for love or marriage. The closest I would have ever been was Patrick, and those hopes went down in the North Atlantic. "Come, papa told me to give you a tour of the house."

* * *

The sheer size of Locksley was surprising to me, even after growing up in Downton. I honestly find these large manors to be a little tiresome. A nice little cottage outside of the village always held more appeal.

Agatha scarcely stopped to take a breath as we walked up and down the hallways. She pointed out her own bedroom, which was down the hall from mine, and her father's, directly across from me. She introduced me to her aging Tabby named Marilla, returning the agitated cat to its basket at the foot of her bed. Then led me to the kitchens to meet Mrs. Maisie, the cook and housekeeper. I had a hunch Onslow the butler already had a word with her about my true identity judging from the look she gave me. We then returned to the main floor where we examined the sitting room, library, dining and breakfast rooms, before stopping at a door at the end of the hall.

"This is papa's study. He tells me that knocking is important when the door is closed." She explained, reaching up to rap against the dark wood before I could stop her.

"Come in." His voice called. There was something about Sir Strallan's voice that affected me. A small shiver made its course down my spine when he spoke. It was unusual. I had long since thought… well let's just say that there has never been much in the way of desire running through my veins.

"Hello, papa." Agatha smiled hurrying to his side.

"Hello, daughter." He returned to cheerful greeting before smiling at me. "Miss Edith."

"Sir." I nodded.

"I was giving Miss Edith the tour."

"Yes? And what do you think of our Locksley, Miss Edith?" He asked, eyes shining with pride for his manor.

"So very lovely, sir." I smiled brightly, suddenly realizing that my face was hurting from wearing the expression so much in one day. I had never smiled so much in my life. "I should head downstairs, Mrs. Maisie was just setting out staff dinner."

"Papa." Agatha whispered, nudging her father.

"Oh, yes. Miss Edith, would you like to join us upstairs for dinner? Give us a chance to get to know each other a bit better."

"I would like that, thank you. I should go let Mrs. Maisie know." He nodded, Agatha stayed with her father as I found my way back downstairs.

* * *

Mrs. Maisie was a fit, older woman in her 70s. Clearly she had been working at Locksley for many generations of Strallan. Her face was weathered and stern, I was almost a little afraid of being scolded for my charade.

"Mrs. Maisie?" I called out quietly as I inched into the kitchen.

"Ah, Lady Edith." She greeted me when she saw that I was alone. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well…"

"What are you playing at, girl? Pretending to be a governess?"

"I'm not playing at anything, Mrs. Maisie, I assure you."

"The daughter of an Earl taking up a profession? Are you hiding from something?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I ran away," I admit quietly. "I'm sure you heard of all the tragedy that occurred this past year?"

"I have." She nodded, her expression softening slightly.

"Sybil and Matthew… they were my only real allies in that house. Without them I am quite alone, left with the bitterness of Mary and my father and the depression of my mother. A general air of the wrong Crawleys died."

"And who would the right one have been?" She asked, leading me to a seat at the staff dining table.

"Me, obviously. You know of my family, I'm sure. If anyone should die of course it should be the plain, spinster daughter. Not the brilliant son-in-law or the darling baby of the family. I ran, there was a final straw and I ran. But without my parents I have no source of funds, no other family to go to or friends. When I saw the advert in the paper I knew that I might be safe here. Sir Strallan has no connections to my family and by some miraculous stroke of luck he has no recollection of my name."

Her hand-covered mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not to worry, Poppet. Your secret shall be safe with Onslow and me. Truth is it's been ages since I've seen Miss Agatha smile quite so much. Or _him_ for that matter, you might be good for Locksley."

"They certainly are kind. They've invited me up for dinner tonight so that we might get to know each other."

"How well do you intend to know them?"

"I can't tell them the truth, not now. The most I've said is that there were losses in my family changing my situation."

"You're worried of being revealed and sent home?"

"Yes." I answered with blunt desperation. "Especially after being here. I've been in this house for less than three hours and it already feels like more of a home than Downton ever did."

"Well, Poppet, maybe we'll be good for you too. Now go see to the young miss. She'll be bouncing off the walls for your attention by now."

With a smile I returned upstairs, finding Agatha where I left her in Anthony's study.

"Miss Edith, how about a game of gin?" She asked, crawling out from under a fort of chairs she erected in my absence.

"Sounds wonderful, Agatha." Her direct manner amused me as it did her father who took a moment to gaze up from his work.

"Why don't you two play in here." He suggested innocently.

"We won't be distracting you?"

"Not at all, it's been ages since I've listened to young ladies playing cards."

With that Agatha and I sat on the floor at a small coffee table between two loveseats in front of the fireplace. The rest of the afternoon passed with games of gin and laughter. It was so pleasant that I completely forgot to be nervous about dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Miss Edith, are you from these parts?" Anthony asked after we had been seated at the dinner table for a few minutes.

"Yes, outside of the village." I answered briefly.

"On one of the estates?"

I just nodded, pulling the fork away from my mouth. It wasn't a complete lie. I did grow up on one of the estates, just not with any of the farmers.

"I'm afraid I haven't had much time in the society of the country." He smiled at Agatha. "Everything seemed to happen so quickly that there never seemed to be time."

"You aren't missing very much." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. "Just from what I've heard. You know how villages gossip."

"Miss Edith how many siblings do you have? I've always wanted a little sister. I always ask papa for one."

"And I always remind you the flaw with your plan, Aggie." I couldn't help but laugh at his smile and Agatha's eye rolling. There would indeed be a flaw with her desire for a little sister, it would require a new wife for Sir Strallan and from the sounds of it he didn't like leaving the grounds unless he had to.

"I have…" I suddenly paused, looking away for a moment to collect myself. "I had two sisters."

"Had?" The child asked with wide eyes, she understood on a basic level but wasn't quite clear on my statement.

"My little sister passed away, so I only have one sister left."

"I'm sorry." Anthony offered in a quiet tone. I simply nodded in thanks. "Are you close with your surviving sister?"

"Hardly. She and I have never seen eye to eye. After her husband passed the wedge between us grew even further… I'm sorry, you don't need to know all of this."

"Would you be an only child if you could?" Agatha asked suddenly. It was a question I had never considered before. While there had been days when I imagined my own disappearance from Downton, I had never considered willing my sisters out of existence.

"I don't think so." I smiled weakly. "I just wish we had better relationships."

This seemed to please the child, who changed the topic back to books, launching into an animated retelling of a new book she had come across in the library. Of course it wasn't as new to Anthony or myself, it was brand new to her and she took to it with as much vigor as she gave any book. As we finished dessert Agatha struggled to contain a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed, Aggie." Anthony suggested softly.

"But papa…"

"No, you yawned first."

"Fine… Miss Edith, will you read to me?" She asked. As I looked a bit closer I realized how tired she had grown, all of that energy had to wind down eventually.

"Of course. What would you like?" I asked, fully aware that Anthony was watching me.

"A bit of Anne?"

"Run up and get ready for bed and I'll be up shortly."

With a nod the girl climbed out of her chair and hurried out of the room.

"That's amazing." He said as soon as we were alone.

"What?"

"I usually have to go through three rounds of negotiations to get her to go up."

"Never underestimate a good book's ability to lure you into bed." I smiled, standing up. He quickly stood as well, ever a slave to the proper decorum. "I should head up, don't want to keep her waiting."

"Of course. I'll be up shortly to say goodnight."

With a nod I followed after Agatha, stopping into my room for my copy of Anne of Green Gables. In her room I found Agatha already changed into her nightgown and climbing into bed. Her cat had climbed into bed next to her, curled up lazily at her mistress's side.

"I've got an audience tonight." I smiled, looking around for a chair.

"You can sit with me." She offered, patting the open space next to her. Toeing off my shoes I climbed onto the bed, lying on top of the comforter with Marilla purring happily between us.

"_Chapter One, Mrs. Rachel Lynde lived just where the Avonlea main road dipped down into a little hollow_…" I got through the first chapter before Agatha fell asleep. She fought it, trying desperately to stay awake to listen to more story. But finally I set the book down and whispered, "Agatha, we can read more tomorrow."

With my permission her eyes finally drooped shut, her hand falling still on the cat's back.

I was unsure when Anthony had joined us, but he stood in the doorway for a moment before creeping into the room. Quietly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. As he said goodnight I eased myself off the bed, pulling my shoes back on.

He followed me out of the room, quietly closing the door behind us.

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea, Miss Edith?" He asked nervously as we reached the staircase.

"That would be lovely."

We made our way downstairs, settling into the library as he rang Onslow for a tea tray.

"It really is amazing to see you getting on so easily with her. After all of the women I interviewed before you I was beginning to worry that I would never find someone." He confessed, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"She's a marvelous girl. Although I could see where some of the stiff, older governesses would take issue with her forwardness."

"Yes, I was concerned that the wrong woman would try to force out all that makes her so special."

"Nothing to worry about with me. I quite like Agatha as she is. We'll stick with lessons." I reassured him, reaching for my cup.

"I think I would be pleased if she were to take on some of your traits, Miss Edith."

"My traits? Goodness, I should hope not. Shyness and…" I paused, not wanting to draw his attention to just how lacking my self worth truly was.

"You have been in this home for scarcely a day and already I can see… you have a remarkable strength about you, Miss Edith… I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you."

"No, not at all." I paused for a moment, aware that a flush had risen to my cheeks. "It's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me."

"Certainly you've been complimented before."

"Not like that… usually as a passing thought. Mostly I've been asked why I couldn't be more like my sisters."

"I'm sure your sisters are pleasant enough, but I… I think you're quite lovely." He managed nervously, focusing suddenly on his cup of tea. I could feel my face grow warmer still.

As I climbed into bed that night the only word on my mind was _lovely_.

* * *

The first month at Locksley seemed to breeze by. Agatha and I established a routine. After breakfast with Anthony we would settle into her playroom for our morning lessons. We would spend the early hours on English, math, and science, while the afternoons would be focused on French or Latin (depending on Agatha's mood) and history, always finishing in time for tea. Etiquette would be covered throughout, though her manners were rather well developed already, mostly she just had to be reminded from time to time what was considered appropriate.

Many afternoons we would either play cards in Anthony's study or go for a walk around the property, never straying far from the house. On occasions her father would join us, keeping me company as Agatha ran ahead to climb a tree or pick flowers.

I had become a regular fixture at the dinner table, much to Mrs. Maisie's delight as well as Onslow's. Neither felt particularly comfortable taking a meal with a lady, even with my true identity hidden away. After dinner Agatha would be put to bed after a chapter or two from whichever book she was taken with at the moment. Some nights Anthony would sit in as I read to her, other nights he would wait until we had finished to come in and kiss his daughter goodnight. Once this routine was finished we adjourned to library for tea. It was comfortable. Part of me would not relax as there was a constant fear that it might all change suddenly.

And suddenly it did.

One warm September afternoon Agatha came charging into the study where she had left me waiting to shuffle a deck of cards.

"Gin again?" Anthony asked, looking up from his papers.

"Oh yes. She's determined to beat me one of these days. I haven't the heart to tell her that I've got a reputation for being undefeated when it comes to the game." I smiled, folding the deck to keep my fingers busy.

"They're here! They're here!" Agatha cried, rushing into the room.

"Who's here?" I asked, startled by her entrance.

"Auntie Kathryn and _him_."

"Agatha." Anthony scolded.

"You don't like him either." He gave her a stern look, one of the few he seemed capable of managing when it came to his daughter. "Fine. Auntie Kathryn and Uncle Michael."

"Thank you. We should go greet them. Miss Edith, I wonder if might run downstairs and let Mrs. Maisie know that my sister has arrived early. I don't think she has the guest rooms prepared yet."

"Of course." I answered, putting the cards aside.

"But our game." Agatha moaned, not at all happy to sacrifice her fun for adults.

"Agatha, remember what I told you about how young ladies behave." I reminded her.

"Yes, sometimes we have to put our own fun aside." She pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a chance to play later." I patted her shoulder.

"I don't know what they're doing here already. We weren't expecting them for another week." Anthony grumbled in a tone rather similar to his daughter's.

Father and daughter made their way to the front hall where they waited by the open door for the car door to open. I lingered in the hallway a moment longer than necessary to catch a glimpse of Kathryn Gregson nee Strallan. I heard her before I saw her. A clear voice ringing out:

"What is this business of you hiring a governess without consulting me."

Oh no. She was going to be displeased with me. She would see me as too young, too inexperienced, too close to the master of the house and his daughter. Hurrying downstairs I was eager to remain out of the line of fire for a little longer. Suddenly I found myself worried for my job. Would this woman hold enough power to dismiss me? Would Anthony allow it?


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn Gregson (nee Strallan) was possibly one of the most elegant, well put together ladies I've ever laid eyes on. She was only a little shorter than Anthony, same blonde hair, though pulled back in a fashionable style. Her clothes were tailored perfectly, fine material, proper style that emphasized her age rather than hid it like granny's layers and veils did. Kathryn was Anthony's older sister, probably close to her mid-fifties, which was evident only in her face. She looked tired and worn down from stress. Though she lit up when Anthony or Agatha was around.

I tried to hide for as long as I could, going upstairs to help Mrs. Maisie take care of the guest rooms. But soon enough Agatha came looking for me.

"Miss Edith, my auntie would like to meet you!" The child announced, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. "You aren't nervous are you?"

"Well…" I began as we made our way downstairs.

"No need to be, Miss Edith. Auntie is wonderful, tough at times, never lets me get away with things like papa does, but just wonderful."

_Tough_… that thought uneased me. Tough on the less than qualified governess.

"Ah, this must be the illustrious Miss Edith." Kathryn greeted me as we entered the room. "I've heard so much about you and yet so little. Am I to understand that you've never worked as a governess before?"

"Now, Katy, let the poor girl sit down before you start the interrogation." Michael Gregson was what I assume most women consider handsome. To me he had something suspicious in his features. Also to be considered less than trustworthy by Anthony and Agatha certainly spoke volumes on a person's character.

"Of course. I must be overwhelming you." Kathryn gestured to the open seat across from her, placing me on the small sofa next to Anthony. His close proximity seemed to sooth me slightly as Agatha took to a cushion on the floor between us. It was probably a domestic sort of image, something that would draw fire from those who felt wary about governesses. Although Kathryn said nothing, either she did not notice or had no suspicions about me being after her brother… which I wasn't.

"So you've never been a governess? The question does not change because you are seated." She smiled over the teacup raised to her lips.

"I haven't, no, Mrs. Gregson."

"Regardless, Kathryn, Agatha is doing quest well in her lessons and her manners are greatly improved." Anthony offered with a reassuring smile to me.

"Behaving like a lady at last." Gregson smirked. I reached a hand down to pat the girl's shoulder, knowing there was sure to be a scowl forming on her features.

"We shall see." Kathryn eyed me carefully. Maybe with time she would grow to like me…

When the dinner belle rang I stood, intending to head down to the kitchen to eat alone.

"Aren't you joining us?" Kathryn stopped me. "I understand that you eat with Anthony and Agatha nightly."

"Oh… well, yes, I do. But I wouldn't want to intrude on a family meal."

"Nonsense!" Agatha laughed, pulling me along with her. Instead of my usual seat on Anthony's left, I sat beside Agatha, Gregson across from me with Kathryn taking my regular spot.

I tried to remain quiet throughout the meal, feeling unsettled by the way the man across from me stared. He was bold as brass, not caring about his wife or her family bearing witness to his inappropriate gaze.

After the meal finished I took Agatha upstairs for bed while Anthony and the others took to the sitting room. The evening had left him looking rather exhausted, it seemed as though the effort of socializing left him worn down.

"I told you, didn't I, Miss Edith!" Agatha exclaimed, settling into bed with Marilla curled at her side. "Such a cad."

"Where did you ever learn that word?" I laughed, finding the spot where we left off the night before.

"I heard papa say it." She shrugged. "Why was he staring at you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied in equal confusion.

"Papa stares at you but he always looks thoughtful while doing so, but Uncle Michael looked… well, like a cad."

"Your papa doesn't stare at me."

"He does! I've seen him do it! He starts looking wistful, probably how Gilbert looks at Anne."

"Don't be silly, Aggie." I giggled, trying to remember… did Anthony stare at me?

* * *

Once Agatha dozed off I returned downstairs to say good night, certain that Anthony would want time alone with his sister. I was surprised to find him alone, contemplating the fire.

"Is everything all right, sir?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hmm? Oh, Miss Edith. Yes, I… well no, I suppose everything is not all right. Would you sit?"

Oh Lord. This was it, he was going to dismiss me. His sister's concerns outweighed the progress I had made with Agatha and he was about to throw me out with a kind reference.

"You've gone quite pale, are _you_ all right?" He asked as I took the chair near his. I simply nodded and braced myself for what was coming. Without a word he stood, fetching us both a tumbler of bourbon from the drink cart.

"Thank you." My voice was soft, ignoring how his fingers brushed against my own with the passing of the glass.

"Kathryn and I were speaking earlier… she's rather upset."

"Oh?" I asked meekly, why should the woman be so very upset by my employment?

"Yes. I'm afraid she's come to the conclusion that separation is the only option."

My face fell. This was it then.

"Edith, you look as though it were your marriage ending." He observed with wonder.

"My… wait, marriage? What?"

"Kathryn has been attempting to secure a divorce from Gregson… what did you think I was speaking of?"

I blushed, a sigh of relief escaping me.

"I thought you were dismissing me."

It was Anthony's turn to look surprised.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Your sister hasn't made it a secret what she thinks of my lack of experience. When you said that you wished to speak with me and that separation was considered… I just assumed."

"I wished to speak with you because… because I think of you as a friend, Miss Edith." He offered carefully. "And you really are so wonderful with Agatha… I don't think she would speak to me again if I were to let you go."

I turned away, blushing slightly.

"Please, trust me when I tell you that your position here is safe."

"Why can't she secure a divorce?" I asked, suddenly returning to the topic we had been on.

"Ah, Michael is making it rather difficult. I told her not to marry the man, father told her the same but Kathryn had quite a stubborn streak in her. There was no dissuading her, she thought everyone was trying to stand in the way of her happiness. Of course he was whispering doubts into her ear the whole time, telling her that we were being spiteful about his position in society, that we thought she was marrying below her station."

"Was she?"

"In the technical sense, yes. He was after her money all along that much was always clear to us. But as of late he has been less than careful about his extramarital affairs. Father and I were only ever concerned about her well being, the notion of marrying below one's station had nothing to do with it… and now we have been proven right." Anthony sighed, taking another sip from his glass.

"What will happen now?"

"I'll help her the best I can. We thought perhaps a scheme to make him think that I intended to cut her off, channeling her fortune towards Agatha, but I worry about what that man might do to my daughter if it meant he kept his meal ticket."

"I find him rather unsettling." I finally admitted quietly. "He makes me uncomfortable."

"He hasn't made advances on you, has he?" Anthony asked, sitting up a bit straighter at the notion.

"No, just… staring at me."

"Yes, I noticed that… If he does anything, Miss Edith, anything at all, please be sure to let me know."

"Of course, sir."

The clock on the mantle struck ten, the clang on the small bell causing both of us to startle.

"I think it might be time to turn in." He suggested, taking the glass from me again and returning it to the tray for Onslow to see to in the morning.

We quietly walked upstairs together, a comfortable silence that had since become a common occurrence between us. He saw me to my door, smiling softly as he bid me a good night.

Behind the privacy of my closed door I smiled to myself, acknowledging the flutter I felt in my stomach when he suggested we head up for the night. Of course he didn't mean it in _that_ sense, but the thought jumped to the front of my mind regardless. It made me a bit nervous to consider how easily his words affected me. As I drew closer to the age of thirty my hopes of marriage drifted further and further away, of course there were the oh so reassuring words from my family, reminding me that I would simply remain at Downton for the rest of my days, taking care of whomever was remaining. When Anthony smiled at me all of those thoughts drifted away. I was no longer the spinster daughter but rather a young woman receiving the innocent attentions of her employer… of her friend. What a welcome change.

As I pulled my nightgown over my head I realized that there was a noise coming from my door. A scratching…

"Marilla! You naughty cat, what are you doing down here?" I asked the tabby, picking her up from the floor.

Before I realized what was happening I found myself pushed violently back into the room, the cat jumping from my arms and rushing back into the hallway. The door was close and my body shoved forcefully against it.

"Mr. Gregson!" I gasped in surprise. He was in his bedclothes and robe, a fiendish glow in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ah, Miss Edith, don't play coy with me. You've been making eyes with me all night."

"I've done no such thing! Now let me go or I'll scream for help!" I struggled against his hold but his grip around my arms only tightened. The pain of his force causing me to whimper slightly.

"Perhaps not, but the whole of the Strallan family watched me staring at you. As the consistently guilty party their focus was on me, I'll simply tell them you were returning my gaze. That you tempted me, seduced me. A girl with limited past, no references, who's to say you weren't dismissed for similar salacious behavior elsewhere? Now, if you just cooperate, no one will have to know and you will keep your job."

I stopped struggling, realizing he wasn't about to let me go. As my strength went slack his hold lightened, pulling me into the room and pushing me towards the bed. My eyes searched frantically, looking for anything that might be used as a weapon. I paused, trying to figure out how quickly I might make it to the nightstand before he could stop me…

"Take your nightgown off or I'll do it for you." He ordered, pulling hard enough at one of the thin straps, breaking it. The left side of my gown sagged without the support holding it up. Glancing behind me I realized that he had paused to remove his robe. This was my moment, the last chance I would have. Without a second thought I grabbed for the lamp, pulling the cord from the wall with a pop. The porcelain made a sickening crack as it shattered around the back of his head.

His body fell to the floor with a thud and the reality of the moment suddenly struck me.

Ignoring my bare feet and the broken shard of porcelain cutting into my left foot, I limped to the door, hurrying across the hallway.

It wasn't until Anthony opened his bedroom door and I saw his expression that I remembered what my appearance was. Torn nightgown, bruised arms, bleeding foot.

"Edith?" He questioned with concern, holding out his arms to help hold me up.

"Anthony." I managed with a small whimper before falling against him. "Help me, please."


	6. Chapter 6

"Edith, what happened?" Anthony asked urgently, clearly confused by the state I was in after only a half hour passed since he said good night at my door.

"It was Mr. Gregson… I heard the cat scratching at my door and when I opened it… he… he took me by surprise, pushing me and grabbing…" A sob escaped me as I realized just how close I had been to being taken advantage of. As the adrenaline escaped me I could feel the shock and shame of the situation creep in.

"Where is he now, Edith?" Anthony's voice broke through the din.

"I hit him with a lamp while he was… undressing." The last word stuck in my throat and Anthony looked as though he had been punched in the stomach.

He led me further into his room, leaving me in a chair near the dwindling fire before disappearing from the room. The house was suddenly silent again for a few moments before I heard voices. They were speaking low enough that I couldn't quite hear what was being said. It felt as though an eternity had passed before I heard someone outside of the door, hesitating.

"Hello?" I called softly.

"Miss Edith?" Agatha suddenly scurried into the room, her expression one of confusion and fear. "Miss Edith, what's happening? I heard papa and Uncle Michael fighting in the hall near the guest room and when I came to my door papa said to come sit with you… Your foot is bleeding!" She gasped, noticing the wound I had forgotten about.

Quickly she hurried into the bathroom and returned with a few towels, one wet to clean the drying blood away. She knelt to clean the cut for me but the sound of raised voices down the hall startled her. Pulling the towel from her hands, I shifted so that Agatha could squeeze onto the chair with me, half on the arm and half on my lap.

"Did Uncle Michael do this?" She asked, her small fingers ghosting across my bruised arm.

"Yes." I nodded, turning my attention to cleaning away the blood.

"Why?" Her voice was quiet. While her reading comprehension was great, the girl never encountered the behavior of a louse in real life. She couldn't understand that books usually came from events, occasionally dark events.

"I…" There was no gentle way to tell a child that some men were simply bad and so eager to take what wasn't theirs.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Aggie." Anthony answered from the door, watching the two of us for a moment before pulling a footstool over to where we sat. "Sweetheart, would you please go sit with your aunt? She's in the library."

Agatha simply nodded, pressing a kiss to my cheek before hurrying out of the room. I managed to hide my flinch at the child's affection, in the scuffle I some how ignored the throbbing pain on the right side of my face. He must have done it when he forced me against the door.

"I didn't kill him, did I?"

"Unfortunately not." Anthony murmured, taking my left foot in his hands. Gently he pulled the piece of chipped lamp from my skin before pressing the wet cloth to the cut. "I don't think you'll require stitches."

"Thank goodness."

The room fell silent, my employer tenderly brushing his fingers across my instep, checking that there was no more porcelain burrowed away.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I asked, noticing the bloodied and bruised knuckles of his right hand. Taking his hand in mine, I took the wet towel to clean his own wounds.

"If only… I may have punched him though… it was a brutish reaction, I know, but… that he would go after you like that, in my own house with his wife and my child down the hall… there are just certain things a man cannot stand for, even a mild man like me."

"Thank you, Anthony." I managed through my tears, "thank you."

Without another thought I brought his injured hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle.

"Oh, Edith. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He whispered, freeing his hand of mine and moving it to the side of my face, tilting it to the side to examine my bruise. "Does it hurt terribly? Should I call for the doctor?"

"I'm sure it looks much worse than it actually is." And Dr. Clarkson was the absolute last person I needed to face tonight.

"You're certain?" His eyes moved down my face, looking for any other damages he may have missed. He froze when his gaze found the ruined strap of my nightgown, exposing my bare shoulder. Suddenly I struggled to stifle both a shiver and a laugh.

"Edith?" His gaze returned to mine and he seemed confused. "A smile?"

"I was thinking of an opera." His head tilted questioningly. "When you were looking at my shoulder just now…" he blushed, "it reminded me of a line from an opera my aunt took me to as a child. There was a character boasting her elbow to be a thing of wonder… sorry, my mind is a bit scattered."

"Understandable." He nodded, his eyes briefly drifting to my shoulder again. "The Mikado."

"Yes, that's the one."

"Perhaps we should get your robe. I know it must be uncomfortable but I've phoned the police and they said to keep everything in place, as it was left by the attack, including yourself."

"Where is _he_?"

"Onslow is watching him, locked in the morning room."

"My robe, it's in my bedroom." I realized, suddenly becoming aware of the chill in the house.

"I have one you could borrow."

He disappeared into a connected room for a moment before returning with a soft, green robe. He draped the material around me, pulling it closed in the front.

"Is Kathryn all right?" I asked, enjoying the sensation of a proxy Anthony encompassing my shivering form.

"Upset, though not surprised." He took my hands in his again. "Edith, I am so dreadfully sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Anthony. It's _his_, please don't blame yourself."

The police arrived shortly after, examining the scene of the attack and my injuries while questioning me. I didn't set eyes on Gregson again until the police took him from the house. His eye was swollen shut, thanks to Anthony.

"Would you prefer to sleep in another room tonight?" Anthony asked as we sat on the couch in the library. Kathryn had hurried off to her room before she could see her husband taken away, Agatha was asleep in a small pillow fort she had constructed near the fire, Marilla keeping watch over her missy.

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight. I might stay down here with Aggie."

At first I thought he was going to return to his room, but he simply adjusted the blanket his daughter was sleeping under before reclaiming the pillows that belonged on the sofa, handing one to me to lean on.

"I miss being that age." I said suddenly, amused with how content the girl was to curl up in her sea of cushions and sleep as though the night hadn't been an upheaval of normality.

"It was a pleasant age." Anthony agreed with a smile.

"Hiding was always my favorite. My sisters always had the lions share of my parents' attention, so I would sneak off and climb trees."

"I always had a fondness for climbing as well. Until Kathryn tried to follow me up one day. She fell, broke her arm, sufficiently banning us from all future tree climbing."

"Agatha has quite a penchant for trees."

"My heart stops every time she disappears into the branches. We've agreed she's only allowed so high until she's a bit older."

We chatted on until the early hours, finally dozing off around four. In search for warmth in our sleep Anthony's arms pulled me close, my head finding a pillow on the other side of him, leaving my shoulders flat across his lap.

I slowly woke when the clock struck seven. Agatha had abandoned her nest, probably having woke and returned to her bedroom. Anthony was still asleep, his right arm draped protectively across my stomach. It was then that I realized that we were not alone in the room. Glancing across the space my gaze was met by Kathryn, sitting in a nearby chair, waiting for me to wake.

"We need to speak." She said softly before standing and leaving the room, expecting me to follow.

Grudgingly I pulled Anthony's arm from around me so that I would be free to sit upright. Sleeping curled up with him had been surprisingly comfortable considering the awkward positioning on the sofa. Looking over his sleeping features, how calm he appeared after the events of last night it struck me… I was falling in love with Anthony Strallan.


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully I untangled myself from Anthony, pulling the borrowed robe tighter over my torn nightgown and followed Kathryn to the sitting room.

"Miss Edith, I can't… I can't begin to apologize enough for Michael's actions. What luck that you were able to think so quickly."

"As I told Sir Anthony, it's no one's fault but Mr. Gregson's. Please don't torture yourself over this."

"My brother was right, you are unfailingly sweet." My cheeks burned with a blush, although partially hidden by my bruise.

"You care for them?"

"Of course. Sir Anthony was so kind to give me this position despite my lack of references and Agatha… well who could not love Agatha?"

She nodded her agreement at that.

"Still, I would like to make this up to you, Miss Edith. When Anthony and Agatha come to London for her birthday I hope you'll accompany them and stay as my guest."

"That would be wonderful, provided that Sir Anthony approves."

"Dear, I think you would be capable of calling him by his name alone. And I'm certain there is nothing my brother would deny you." With a smirk Kathryn stood, stopping at my side and examining the marks on my face. "The terrible brute… don't worry, they will heal quickly. Then it's just the memory you have to live with. Those are easier to hide."

Her expression faltered slightly, sad, probably remembering. While I was not the first woman Michael Gregson did this to, it was clear that I was certain to be the last.

Peeking into the library I found Anthony still asleep on the sofa. Tempted as I was to curl back up with him there was a mess in my bedroom to see to. Although, as I approached the open door it sounded as though it was already being dealt with.

"I woke up and guess what I saw, Mrs. Maisie!" Agatha's attempt at whispering was more like a gentle shout.

"What was that, Missy?" I heard the older woman reply.

"Papa and Miss Edith were asleep together on the sofa!"

"They had a very trying night, I'm sure they were tired."

"But they were asleep _together_! Miss Edith was lying across him and papa had his arms around her."

"The downstairs gets cold at night. Hand me that brush."

Looking into the room I found Agatha sitting at the foot of my bed while Mrs. Maisie swept up the broken lamp.

"You didn't need to do that, Mrs. Maisie, I would have taken care of it." I told her, offering a hand to help her from the floor.

"Don't think on it, Poppet. You had a long night, last thing you need is to be crawling around cleaning." She reassured me. "Now, you young ladies get dressed and I'll see to breakfast."

"Thank you, Mrs. Maisie." I called after her.

"Why are you wearing papa's robe?" Agatha asked when we were alone.

"Oh, I was cold last night and the police wouldn't let me into my room." I explained, hoping to curb the child's mounting interest. She eyes me suspiciously before nodding and hurrying off to dress from breakfast. Perhaps the child could tell that I had realized my feelings for her father. With a sigh I closed my door and surveyed the state of my space.

My own robe was missing, all remnant of the broken lamp gone and replaced with one from another room. Beyond those two hints it seemed as though nothing happened in the room the night before. Moving to the closet to get changed I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror for the first time. There were large matching bruises on my upper arms, taking on the faint shape of handprints, another mark across my right cheek. Reluctantly I pulled Anthony's robe off, putting aside to return later. My nightgown horribly torn. I could repair it with a bit of stitching but didn't want to keep the memory that came with it. There were enough ghosts haunting me, I didn't need to recall this incident every night when I went to sleep. Which unfortunately left me without a nightgown.

Breakfast was a mostly silently affair, save Agatha filling the quiet with her chatter. She knew better than to ask further questions about what had occurred so instead focused her energy in distracting everyone from thinking on whatever we were keeping from her. Since it was Saturday we didn't have our lessons, leaving her free to play when Anthony's solicitor, Mr. Mitchell, arrived.

"Miss Edith would you be so kind as to join us for a moment?" Anthony asked before I could escape upstairs. I nodded and followed the group into the study.

Again I found myself on a sofa with Anthony, Kathryn opting to pace while the solicitor took the chair across from us.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Alan." Anthony began.

"Of course. When I received your telegram this morning I caught the first train. You were missing details but from what I can gleam…" Mr. Mitchell paused to look at me, "Michael finally offered grounds for divorce?"

"Yes." Kathryn answered quietly.

"And where is he now?"

"With the local police." Anthony replied gently.

"I'll see that he remains there until we can have the divorce agreed to. He'll surely see to reason while incarcerated. It would help if he believed that there were willing witnesses, I've been looking for other women that Mrs. Gregson gave me the names of, but if Miss Edith has no qualms about agreeing to…?"

"No. No qualms." I answered quickly, though the thought occurred to me that my family was sure to find me if I did. If I went to London and was a witness in a contested divorce trial the papers would most certainly write about it and papa would surely come knocking down the doors, demanding to know why I insisted on bringing shame to the family name. How dare I have the audacity to be attacked, proper ladies didn't find themselves in that situation. Of course if he had died in my bed I wondered if it would have been so easily brushed aside and eagerly hidden as when a man was found dead in Mary's bed. But this wasn't a moment to be selfish. Kathryn had been married to this man for well over a decade, there was no telling what sort of abuse she had suffered at his hands. If it would help her I would sacrifice my hidden happiness.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. The threat alone should be enough to get him to agree. I'll make the visit now and let you know how we progress." With a nod he stood and took his leave.

"Are you all right, Kathryn?" Anthony asked once it was just the three of us.

"Yes. I… I know it sound horrible and I certainly don't condone… but this is the first real chance I've had to get away from him. I'm sorry that it had to come about like this but…" She looked at me desperately.

"It's all right, Kathryn." I reassured her. "If this whole mess is able to free you of him then at least it wasn't in vain."

I felt Anthony's gaze shift to me, that small, crooked smile gracing his lips before turning away again.

The rest of the day was calm. Agatha kept to her room mostly, alternating between reading and playing, Anthony took to his study, while Kathryn decided to take a walk around the grounds, asking me to accompany her. The two of us pulled on warm jackets and braved the brisk October air.

"This was such a beautiful place to grow up." Kathryn commented as we strolled passed the barn, moving towards the pond. I merely nodded agreement, taking a good look around. Usually I had Agatha with me, drawing my focus as she ran wildly.

"The fresh air is nice."

"Miss Edith, I believe that my brother is quite smitten with you." She said bluntly. I came to an abrupt stop, staring at her blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"My brother, tall chap, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes." I blushed slightly at her description. "Ah, that's what I thought. Anthony is far too shy and proper to ever say anything. It's amazing that he and Maude ever managed to court and marry let alone procreate."

"What was she like?"

"Maude? She was a dear. A bit strange, a bit shy, much like Anthony."

"He isn't strange." I interrupted before I could stop myself. She just smiled and took my arm to keep me walking.

"He's an acquired taste. But he's my brother, my protector, so of course I love him deeply. Have you any brothers, Miss Edith?"

"Only by marriage, but they were both dear men. Treated me like a true sister instead of one only in name."

"Were?"

"One has passed. The other… my sister passed and he struggles staying with the family, as do I… clearly."

"Family is difficult to navigate. Anthony and I always got on so well, my mother adored me, but it always felt as though my father didn't have the time of day for me. He was always so concerned with making sure that Anthony would be ready to take over the estate when he passed. I desperately wish I had made a better effort, to be less concerned with how much fun it would be to antagonize his attention… that's part of the reason I ended up with Michael."

"What was the other part? Oh… goodness, that's terribly forward of me, I'm sorry."

"No, no. That's all right. Michael can be charming when he wants to be. He turns it on and it's as if you're the only person in the world. And you start to wonder what on earth such a cosmopolitan man might see in a simple country grown woman like myself."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did. Now I would just love to be rid of him. Always enter into marriage for the right reasons, Miss Edith. Otherwise you might find yourself trapped. Of course I don't think you'll have to worry much about that. You have a good head on your shoulders and if I'm right about Anthony you'll have the most honest…"

"Aunt Kathryn!" Agatha called, running quickly toward us. "Auntie, Mr. Mitchell has returned and papa said that it is good news."

"My prayers answered at last." She whispered softly before hurrying towards the house. I followed behind, Agatha waiting so that we could walk back together.

"Papa explained some of it to me, Miss Edith. I'm ever so glad you're all right." She managed the same soft tone her aunt appeared to be fond of, taking my hand as we walked.

"I'm glad too, Aggie."

It was good news. The divorce was agreed to, Michael seemed to realize that there was no way this scandal would work in his favor and after spending the night in a cell he decided that there were many more likable options. Dinner was a much more upbeat affair, conversation kept light and easy.

When I returned from putting Agatha to bed I found Anthony alone again, as I had the night before.

"Did Kathryn turn in already?"

"Yes, she was rather tired. How are you feeling?" He asked, putting his newspaper aside.

"All right, I suppose. A bit… I don't know, numb to it all really."

"That's not surprising. I'm sure having Mi… having that happen was quite a shock. Certainly not something reconciled quickly."

"No, I suppose not."

Again he fixed us each a drink, sitting on the sofa we slept on together hours earlier. I took the spot next to him, accepting the offered drink.

"I'm so relieved that he didn't… that you managed to get away." Anthony stumbled over his words. It was sweet how he seemed to get so bashful with me. Perhaps… perhaps Kathryn was right… maybe he did return an interest in me…

"Makes two of us." I replied, stifling a yawn as best I could. For a brief moment I wondered how granny was. She had taught me the fine art of hiding a yawn in company. One of the many lessons I had received from her in an effort to make me a proper lady.

"You're tired, we should both retire for the evening." He said suddenly, not fooled by my subtle turn of the head.

"I think you may be right." We both stood from the sofa, drinks still in hand. I certainly was going to need it to settle my nerves before bed. Especially after I felt his hand reach the small of my back to guide me up the stairs.

"Did Mrs. Maisie see to your room?" He asked as we moved closer to our bedroom doors.

"She did, although… oh no, I forgot…"

"What?"

"I… well my robe seems to have disappeared and my nightgown is beyond repair and I only had the one set."

Anthony seemed to freeze, a blush slowly creeping across his features. It took me a moment to realize that his flush came from the realization that I would be left to sleep in the natural way. A spike of something shot through me, knowing that he was thinking about me in that sense seemed to excite me.

"Perhaps Mrs. Maisie…"

"I forgot to ask her, she went to bed ages ago."

"I wouldn't want to be so bold… I'm sure I've a nightshirt you could use until we find you a replacement?"

"That… that would be… yes, thank you." I replied, suddenly stammering. _We_. He had said we. It was all terribly odd to consider our current situation. Having a back and forth about pajamas, taking turns stuttering and blushing.

"Right, I'll just go…" He disappeared into his room for a few moments, returning with a folded nightshirt. It was soft to the touch, white and dark blue striped material.

"Thank you, Anthony." I smiled up at him. "For everything… you've been quite the hero."

"No, if anything you're the…" I cut him off, standing on my toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "The… the…"

"Goodnight." I blushed, moving to open my door.

"Goodnight, Edith." Was his rather breathless response.

Back in the safety of my room I quickly changed, pulling on the comfortable shirt, which fell to my knees. It didn't off the usual coverage I preferred, especially considering my… The shirt smelled of him… Strong enough to distract me… yes the nightcap was most definitely a wise choice.

This became our routine for the next two months, even after Kathryn left and we were returned to the normality of life at Locksley. Every night Anthony walked me to my bedroom door and I pressed a goodnight kiss to his cheek. It was a pleasant end to the evening, one that I was worried would be interrupted when the end of November arrived and we traveled to London for Agatha's birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

It was far from my first trip to London, but it was the first time traveling without family. Traveling alone was never allowed for me, when I learned to drive it was the only freedom I ever experienced. Part of me was terrified that someone might recognize me as we drove to the station. But given the time of year the family wasn't likely to be traveling, unless 20-some years of routine had suddenly changed.

We left early in the morning, taking the first train to London. Since the trip would only last for three days Anthony wanted to be sure that we had plenty of time for Agatha to see the city. It had been a few years since the girl had visited and was now of the age where she could enjoy it a bit more. Friday afternoon we'd arrive, Kathryn and I were set to take Agatha for a dress suitable of the opera Saturday night; Sunday was planned for tea with Kathryn, a trip to Anthony's choice bookstore, then the late train home.

"Have you been to London before, Miss Edith?" Agatha questioned, looking out the window. She had abandoned her seat next to me to perch herself on her father's lap so she could watch all the passing scenery.

"A few times."

"Agatha, you'll behave yourself today with Aunt Kathryn and Miss Edith."

"Yes, papa… but to be fair…"

"No, Aggie. I don't want there to be a repeat of last time." Anthony warned, looking over the top of his paper.

"What happened last time?" I asked, curious at the girl's suddenly bashful behavior.

"Let's just say there's a very nervous seamstress who no longer accepts business from the Strallans."

Kathryn was waiting for us at the station, eager to get to lunch then the afternoon appointments. Anthony had meetings of his own, which he preferred to an afternoon of dress shopping.

"I would like something purple." Agatha announced as we climbed out of the car.

"Well, we'll see what Madam can manage in a day." The girl's aunt replied, turning slightly to laugh at the demand.

"Miss Edith, what color dress would you like?" Agatha questioned, as we were welcomed into the small, probably exclusive shop.

"I'm not getting a dress." I reminded her gently.

"Yes you are, dear." Kathryn interjected. "Special request from Anthony that I see you both fitted for new dresses."

"No, no, I couldn't…"

"Of course you could!" Agatha interrupted. "You'll need something to wear to the opera tomorrow."

Before I could argue I was ushered to a second pedestal to be measured and observed by _Madam_, the slightly difficult to understand French woman who owned the shop without actually giving a name beyond her title. She stared quietly for what felt like an eternity before turning to an assistant with a curt nod. The latter of which nodded and quickly ushered me into a fitting room.

The assistant had me undress, not bothered by my modesty. Of course given that this was her day job I was certain that she had in fact seen it all. As long as I kept my stockings on there was nothing to worry about.

First she helped me into a silk slip of sorts, the fabric a pale gold that blended rather nicely with my skin tone. Then came a fine lace dress covered with sequin embellished embroidery. The material fell to my knees offering a glimmer of modesty. This was not the dress of a governess… it was the dress of a young wife.

"Oh, darling! Look at you!" Kathryn gushed, clasping her hands and wearing a wide grin.

"It's too much. Surely it's too much."

"Darling, it's the 1920s, this is barely enough." She replied gesturing for me to turn. "All you'll need is a pair of shoes to match."

"Oh! Miss Edith! Isn't it marvelous!" Agatha called, hurrying out to model the lavender dress she had been put into. The fashion was age appropriate but still rather chic. More than that, there was no way these dresses were just hanging on a rack. They had to be made ahead our visit.

"You look beautiful, Aggie." I smiled.

"Yes, like a proper young lady should." Kathryn added.

"Is that yours, Miss Edith? It's so pretty! You look like the sun!" The child marveled with a fascinated stare.

"Monsieur will be pleased?" The shop owner asked Kathryn in a quiet tone.

"Very, Madam. You've out done yourself."

"Oui, I did rather." The French woman smiled knowingly. "Out of ze dresses, s'il vous plait."

When we returned to the house Anthony had yet to return. In fact he phoned later in the afternoon to let Kathryn know that he had been held up and wouldn't return in time for supper. She shrugged and told him a plate would be kept prepared in the kitchen for him.

"That's what he gets for refusing to come into town." Kathryn mused. "If he weren't so antisocial and put off London visits for years at a time… no wonder there's so much business to deal with when he does."

"Something to be said for the quiet comforts of the countryside." I shrugged.

It was nearly eleven when I realized there was no falling asleep. I tried to come up with logical reasons for my insomnia; new house, strange bed, excitement to wear the golden dress. But those were all excuses. I missed my nightly chat and goodnight kiss with Anthony. It was a habit we had fallen into and that I sorely wished for as I lie awake in bed.

The house had long since fallen silent. There would be no need for explanation of my borrowed nightwear if I were to creep into the kitchen for a snack or perhaps a glass of warm milk. Pulling the green robe closed I padded barefoot to the door, pausing to slip a hair ribbon around the door handle so I could locate my room again.

The kitchen was easy to find, there was just enough light to get me down the stairs safely. Though it took me a moment to realize that there was a glow coming from the kitchen.

"Miss Edith." Anthony greeted me in surprise, setting down his fork and folding up the file of papers he was going over. "Is everything all right?"

"Couldn't sleep." I explained sheepishly. "Thought I'd give warm milk a try."

"That's my specialty." He offered, standing and moving towards the fridge. "Aggie had nightmares when I first returned from the war and brought her home. And she always felt bad waking up Mrs. Maisie that I would see to her."

I smiled as he explained his singular culinary skill. For a few moments I was content to watch him move around the kitchen, pulling a shaker of something from a cabinet before locating a glass to use while the milk warmed on the stove.

"A sprinkle of cinnamon for flavor." He said, putting the cup before me.

"Thank you." I grinned, taking a sip. "Finest warm milk I've ever had."

With a proud smile he went about cleaning up, then retook his seat next to me at the staff table.

"Did your meetings go well?" I asked.

"Yes, just a bit eternal in length. I know that Agatha loves the city but I just so prefer the country. Walking the sidewalks becomes its own adventure here. I'd much rather be at Locksley."

"I don't blame you. It's hard to sleep with all that noise out there."

"How did everything go today?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound passive. But I could see that glint in his eye, he knew that if he had told me to get a dress before we went that I would have refused.

"Very well. Agatha behaved herself beautifully."

"And the dress…?"

"Hers or mine?" I asked coyly.

"I thought it might be a nice surprise." He offered with a shy smile.

"It was. Thank you. It's been a very long time since someone showed me such thoughtfulness. I really… you and your family have been so kind to me, Anthony. I really don't know how to convey to you how much it means…" I tried to get the words out but it was difficult with the tears that were threatening to fall. My own family, my blood, they could scarcely offer a thought in my direction. But the Strallans, they welcomed me with such ease and warmth.

"Of course, Edith… you know that we, Agatha and myself, we do so love having you around. I never thought that someone like you might be out there."

I smiled softly, resting my hand on top of his.

"It really is quite a dress." I said after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Oh? What color?"

"I think that will be a nice surprise." I teased. He smiled fondly at me, that crooked tilt of his lips that I had grown accustomed to. "Which opera are we attending?"

"As luck would have it The Mikado is currently showing."

"How marvelous. Agatha will certainly enjoy that."

He nodded, his gaze drifting downwards for a moment.

"You're wearing my pajamas." I glanced down at myself, as if this were new information and not an intentional action.

"So I am. Never got around to replacing my old set."

"You… you could, if you'd like, while we're in the city."

"No." I shook my head. "I've grown rather fond of these."

"How's that milk helping?" He asked, finally breaking the tension in the room.

"Working wonders."

"Well, I'm finished here, if you'd like to walk up together?" I simply nodded, taking my glass and his plate to the sink before meeting him at the steps. He turned the lights out after us, staying close to me as we climbed the dark staircases.

"I'm glad we still had the chance to chat tonight." He admitted quietly as we reached the second floor.

"So am I." I replied softly, turning to face him as we stopped at my door.

"Good night, Edith." He murmured in the same low tone before leaning down to kiss my cheek. Usually it was the other way around, I would rise on my toes to find him.

"Good night, Anthony." I managed before following him to kiss his cheek like always.

The next day was a flurry of activity. A bit of sight seeing for Agatha, lunch at one of the finer establishments, then home to dress for the evening. Kathryn pointed out that at her age she required more preparation time than us "young things."

As it grew darker outside my window and I changed into my golden gown I began to worry that Anthony might not like the frock. It was rather bright, much more eye grabbing than anything I usually wore. It was too late now to do anything about it. Checking my hair once more in the mirror, I deemed myself ready to go downstairs. As I started for the stairs a door closed a few steps away from me and Agatha hurried towards me, grinning in her new dress.

"Ladies don't run at the opera." I reminded her.

"But until we get there?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Just be careful. You don't want to fall and ruin your pretty dress."

She took my hand as we made our way downstairs to the sitting room where Anthony was waiting, already in his evening suit. I had never seen him quite so formal before. The look fit him well. It was a more modern cut, but I found I preferred it to early fashions that my father had always insisted on.

"Papa! You look so dashing! Like a movie star." Agatha exclaimed, hurrying to her father.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh yes. Doesn't he, Miss Edith?" She turned back to me, looking for agreement, which I gave freely.

"Yes, very dashing." I managed, trying not to sound like a complete fool when my tone sounded far too breathy for a normal compliment.

Our eyes met for a moment before Agatha reclaimed the focus of our attentions. Kathryn shortly joined us and it was time to leave for the evening.

"I thought you'd look spectacular in gold." He admitted, helping me into my blue velvet coat.

"I thought it was strange they would have dresses ready for us on arrival." I replied, quirking an eyebrow. He had been caught.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty."

"Not at all."

"When I made the arrangements for the weekend with Kathryn I mentioned that you might need a dress."

"You don't think it's too…"

"Not at all. You look beautiful, it almost shines as brightly as you do." I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks.

Granny would have expired on the spot if she knew what happened next.

We walked to the opera house.

Madness, I know. But it was only a short block from the house, which was on the edge of the neighborhoods before spilling into the theatre district, a deciding factor in Kathryn choosing the house to begin with. We settled into the private box at the theatre, one that Kathryn reserved on a regular basis. Agatha quickly opted to sit in her father's lap so that she missed nothing, which we all preferred to her leaning across the edge of the balcony. Especially considering the jump she gave when the first loud drums of the overture struck. The first act passed quickly, blissfully, without my knowing that in another box across the way a familiar face was trained on mine.

Intermission came along with a gloved hand wrapping around my upper arm. With a gasp I turned, fearing the worse but instead finding the smiling face of:

"Aunt Rosamund!" I exclaimed, my heart suddenly in my throat.

"Edith, fancy meeting you here." She smiled sharply, as if she had been coming up with her questions throughout the entire first act. "Are you going to introduce me?"

I suddenly remembered that Anthony, Kathryn, and Agatha were all standing behind me. The latter situated comfortably between Anthony and myself. Before turning back to them I gave her a pleading look, which must have conveyed some of my desperation.

"Uh… Aunt Rosamund, this is my employer Sir Anthony Strallan, his daughter Agatha and his sister Kathryn."

"Pleasure to meet you all." She nodded, making no qualms of the fact that I forgot to mention her title.

"And a pleasure to meet you. We haven't had the chance to meet any of Edith's family." Anthony replied, politely taking Rosamund's hand for a moment.

"Yes, well one day I'm sure. May I steal Edith away for a moment, I'll have her back for the second act."

"Of course. You must be eager to catch up." Anthony nodded.

"Again, lovely to meet you all." Her grip tightened on my arm as she led me away to a small nook near the staircase leading back to the box. "What on earth are you doing, Edith? Employer? Robert and Cora have been worried sick."

I gave her a doubtful look at her last comment.

"Well they've been worried. Where have you been all these months?"

"I was in the village for a few weeks. But my funds were dwindling and… well there was a posting for a governess."

"Have you been in the country this whole time?" Rosamund asked in surprise.

"Yes, about twenty minutes from Downton. So I find it difficult to believe they've been searching for me."

"Edith you can't stay away forever."

"Why not? They don't need me there, they have Mary. You know that they all…"

"They don't."

"They do!" My voice rose slightly. I glanced back over towards the Strallans, surprised to find Anthony watching me. "They do and frankly it's better for all of us if I just stay away. Aunt Rosamund, I'm happy. Truly happy. I'm doing something with my life and I adore that child."

"And her father." She observed easily.

"Yes." There was no lying to Aunt Rosamund. The woman had always been able to read me like an open book.

"I won't lie for you."

"Please."

"If Robert asks if I've seen you I won't lie. But I will keep the rest of the details to myself. But Edith, you can't stay away forever."

"Maybe one day. But for now… I'm happy, for the first time in my life." Rosamund smiled sadly, patting one of my cheeks.

"I know, sweetheart. Let me hear from you once in a while." I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "Go on, I've a gentleman waiting for me. As do you."

"Everything all right?" Anthony asked when I returned to them. I just nodded quietly, watching my aunt disappear into the crowd. My last ally in the family.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. As we walked home Anthony carried Agatha who just managed to stay awake until the end of the opera, but promptly fell asleep as soon as the curtains closed. Back at the house Kathryn said goodnight before disappearing to her room while I accompanied Anthony to Agatha's room to help get her into bed.

He pulled off her jacket as I saw to her shoes and socks. We managed to get her changed without waking her, with a kiss to her forehead we left the room. At first I had intended to return to my own room, instead I found myself being led back downstairs to the sitting room.

"Everything is not all right." He said, leading me to the sofa before fetching two tumblers of whiskey from the cart.

"It was a surprise to see my aunt is all." I tried to leave it at that but he saw right through my words.

"That isn't all."

"I… I ran away." I finally managed.

"From home?"

"Yes. There… there were a lot of contributing factors but one night… it was just too much and I ran away." I managed, not bothering to stop my tears.

"Your family doesn't know where you are?"

"Aunt Rosamund does now. She… she only confirmed what I knew. They didn't look for me. It's easier for everyone concerned if I stay away."

"I can't imagine anyone finding their life easier without you, Edith."

"You're in a very small group with that opinion, Anthony." I managed with a chuckle, trying to brush my tears away. He offered his handkerchief, hesitating before putting his other arm around me.

"If you don't want this discussed any further than we won't. But I don't like seeing you upset."

"Thank you." I murmured, resting my head against his shoulder. I didn't realize how tired I was until my eyes drifted shut. When I woke in the morning I found myself in bed, still wearing my dress, with no memory of getting there. Anthony must have carried me.

After tea and a very trying visit to the bookstore with Agatha we made it to the station just in time for the evening train. Worn out from the excitement of the weekend Agatha fell asleep, clutching her new copy of Anne's House of Dreams, resting her head in my lap. Absently I stroked her curls, watching the scenery pass.

Pulling my attention back to our compartment I looked up to find Anthony watching us thoughtfully. I smiled, continuing to smooth Agatha's hair.

"She's ready to go home." I whispered.

"I think we all are." He replied, holding my gaze for a long moment.

"We are." I replied, glancing down again at the girl, then back to her father. Yes, I was looking forward to going home.


	9. Chapter 9

Winter came quickly to Locksley. It seemed that only days had passed since the trip to London, in reality it was already December 1st. Snow covered everything, it was a truly beautiful sight. Picturesque even. Mrs. Maisie had taken to making a variety of ginger themed desserts. Agatha was brimming with excitement, a mood that grew as each day passed, bringing us closer to Christmas.

When lessons were finished for the day we would find Anthony and pass the hours before dinner with him. On days when Agatha felt like playing alone Anthony and I would still spend the day together. We still hadn't ventured past a peck on the cheek, but his company was certainly enough to keep me happy until he felt comfortable to pursue our… whatever this was.

I knew for certain that I was in love with him. And as far as I could tell he felt something for me. Problem was his shyness… and my own for that matter. Although I found Kathryn's encouragement rather comforting, eventually I knew we'd both come around.

"You're very deep in thought." Anthony observed, shaking me from my thoughts. I smiled, turning from the window and moving to lean against the edge of his desk, inches away from where he sat.

"Just admiring the winter weather."

"A fan of the snow, Edith?" He smiled, leaning back in his chair to focus on me. He had since dropped the 'miss,' provided I dropped 'sir' when we were alone.

"I suppose I am. Though I do prefer fall over all."

"As do I."

"The colors are best then."

"Agreed. Oh, I've had a letter from Kathryn. She'll be arriving the week before Christmas."

"Wonderful. I've grown rather fond of her company."

"Quite the switch from that first meeting. You looked nervous enough to faint." He teased, standing to look out of the same landscape I was previously admiring.

"You noticed that?" I asked in surprise. He turned back to face me, moving a bit closer.

"When you're in the room you are all I notice." His tone was low, whispering the surprising confession as he took my hands in his.

"Really?" I squeaked with a flush rising to my face.

"Really. I haven't… I haven't embarrassed you, have I?" He questioned nervously.

"No. Not at all. Just surprised."

"You know, I never understood Mr. Rochester before. But now… you've bewitched me, Edith."

"I could say the same of you, Anthony." I replied quietly, moving one hand to cup his cheek. "Will you kiss me?"

My boldness shocked both of us. For a moment it seemed as though he might move away, that I broke the mood. Instead his head tilted and hesitantly moved towards me.

"Would you like me to?"

"Desperately." I breathed.

His mouth was mere inches from mine when:

"Papa! May I come in?" Agatha called from the door. Stifling a groan, he moved back a respectable distance, sadly severing the connection of our hands.

"Come in, Aggie." He called. I moved to the window seat, watching the man who was just nearly my first kiss.

"I knocked and knocked and no one answered." The girl explained, coming into the room, coat in hand. "Miss Edith, may we go for a walk, please?"

I looked to Anthony who shrugged good-naturedly. His daughter was a bit odd but we both preferred her that way.

"Yes. A short walk. And you must bundle up this time."

"Thank you, Miss Edith! Papa, will you join us?"

"Not today, sweetheart. I've some paperwork to see to still. But I will be sure that two mugs of hot cocoa are ready on your return."

Agatha was delighted as she ran off to layer her warm clothes. I stood, lingering near Anthony's desk.

"We'll… will we finish our… _conversation _later?" I asked nervously.

"Count on it." He reassured me with a crooked smile.

"Fifteen minutes and we'll be back."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I, Mr. Rochester." I teased, moving to leave the room.

"Do be careful, Miss Eyre." He called after me.

Agatha was ready and waiting by the door when I arrived, pulling on my own heavy, wool jacket, then my gloves and scarf.

We walked in silence for a few paces before Agatha felt compelled to fill it with conversation.

"Aunt Kathryn says that you and papa are infatuated with each other." She began as we walked down the snowy path.

"Is that so?" I asked passively.

"Yes. Is she correct?"

"You're father and I have a great regard for each other."

"I hope you fall in love." She grinned before hurrying on.

"Where are you rushing off to, Agatha?" I called, trying to keep up with her.

"One of the farmers who came to visit papa said that there was a beautiful house that way." She pointed in the direction of Downton. "Said it looked like a snow palace and was not to be missed."

No. This would be too much of a risk.

"Agatha, it's much too far for today. Let's head back and we'll try another time." I tried to coax her.

"Must we?"

"Yes. I told your father we would only be a few minutes."

Agatha finally halted her run.

"All right." She agreed, turning to walk back.

With her first step I could hear the echoing crack. Glancing around I realized where we were, what was beneath our feet. Judging by the location of the tree that housed Agatha's fort we were only a few steps out on the frozen pond, I was a bit further out than Agatha.

She was frozen in fear, her downward gaze shifting from her feet to me.

"Miss Edith?"

"You'll be fine, Aggie." I immediately assured her. "Look at me, sweetheart, you'll be fine. We're not too far from land. I want you to move slowly and carefully towards your tree, understand?"

She nodded nervously.

"You can do this, Aggie. Just move carefully."

She slowly began to inch towards the solid surface, holding her arms out to keep her balance. When she was a step away her foot slipped from beneath her, propelling her body forward into the snow. Her feet raised slightly before falling hard against the nice, shattering the fractured surface into a full break.

The last thing I saw before falling into the icy water was Agatha's horrified expression. He desperate screams ringing in my ears.

I tried to keep float, tried not to succumb to the freezing waters. I vaguely heard Agatha scream that she would get help. Trying not to panic I moved towards the land, throwing my arms out ahead of me, feeling for something solid. It felt like a lifetime passed. My body shook violently, I could just imagine the bluish hue my skin was taking on. Finally I felt snow, moving my fingers through the white substance until I felt the grass below.

With my last ounce of strength I pulled myself out of the water, curling on my side in search of warmth. When my eyes opened again I felt as though I was dreaming.

"Anthony?" I managed weakly, not sure if he was truly standing over me or if I was drifting closer towards the cold.

I felt strong arms around me, lifting me from the ground.

"Stay with me, Edith. Stay with me, dear." I thought I heard as my eyes drifted shut and I lost consciousness.

Why was it suddenly warm?


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was dark and warm when I woke. It was hard to tell how long I had been asleep, but my clothes had been changed, I was wrapped up in my borrowed pajamas and nestled beneath my sheets, a few extra blankets added to the pile. But that didn't account for the extra weight I felt pressing against me. I couldn't tell if it was the extra layers or what had happened in the pond, but it seemed an impossible feat to attempt movement. The most I could handle was to blink my eyes open. When I did I quickly realized the source of the weight.

"Anthony?" My voice was hoarse, probably from swallowing water and coughing it back up roughly when I had pulled myself from the water.

"Edith!" Anthony startled, his gaze shifting from the fireplace to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… sore… a little chilly."

"All to be expected." He moved the blankets up further on me, keeping them to my neck. It took me a moment to realize that his right arm was beneath me, holding me close to his warmth. "I hope you don't mind my taking the liberty."

He was lying on top of the comforter, his body curled around mine.

"No, I appreciate it." I managed, scooting a bit closer to him.

"I didn't know what else to do. Mrs. Maisie changed you out of those wet clothes and into your pajamas. And we piled on as many blankets as we could, but you were still…"

"Cold?"

"Blue."

"Oh!"

"Yes. So, I remembered something I had read before about body heat and hypothermia…"

"Anthony, it's all right. Aside from saving my life, I do rather… enjoy being this close to you." He flushed at my words, clearing his throat before going on.

"You saved your life, Edith, and Agatha's. I can't thank you enough for saving my little girl."

"Of course… it was… new for me, all I could think of was making sure that she was okay."

"And you did so beautifully." He praised, pressing a kiss to my temple. His lips were warm against my skin and I felt a rush of heat as I considered how he might use his mouth to return the heat to the rest of my body. "Your color is coming back."

"Hm? Oh, good. Where is Agatha?"

"Sitting with Mrs. Maisie. It took some time to calm her down. When she got back to the house she was sobbing so hard I could barely understand what she was saying."

"Poor thing. I know how it felt, I can only imagine what it looked like to see me fall through the ice so quickly."

"How did you end up on the pond?"

"It was covered with snow and I was hurrying to catch up with Agatha. I didn't realize where we were until the ice started to break." I explained, having to stop a few times to sniffle. My nose had started to run, although a cold was certainly preferable to death.

"When I got back to the house with you she was convinced that you were dead and that it was her fault. Something about being just like Anne in the boat."

"From a book. I'd like to see her, let her know that I'm alive."

"I'm sure she'll be along shortly. She and Mrs. Maisie were waiting on the doctor."

"Doctor? You've… you've called for the doctor?" I asked, my voice growing weaker as I realized just what that meant.

"Yes, he should be here soon. Onslow called when I was on my way to get you from the pond… Edith, you've gone pale. You aren't afraid of a doctor's visit are you?"

Before I could answer a voice came from the open door.

"She shouldn't be, I brought her into this world after all. _Miss_ Edith and I have always gotten on quite well, haven't we?" Dr. Clarkson stood at the threshold of my room, trusty bag in hand, Agatha by his side.

"Oh, of course you know each other." Anthony said, remembering that I was locally born. "You must know Edith's family."

"You must not." Dr. Clarkson smiled, giving me a suspicious look. "Ho ware you feeling Miss Edith?"

"Cold."

"Not surprising. Sir Anthony, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, yes of course. Come along, Aggie. We'll go fetch some tea for Miss Edith." The little girl was silent, simply watching me with those big blue eyes as her father led her away, closing the door after them.

"Quite the surprise, Lady Edith." Dr. Clarkson commented once we were alone.

"Dr. Clarkson, please…" I began.

"I've been appraised of the situation by a Mrs. Maisie when I arrived. I'm actually quite pleased to see you alive and mostly well." He gestured for me to sit forward so that he could listen to my heart. "How long have you been governess?"

"Since August, a few weeks after I left."

"You should be aware that your… defection from Downton is not common knowledge."

"It isn't?" I asked in surprise. Aunt Rosamund gave no indication, but of course she would have no idea what was common knowledge in the countryside. And that would certainly explain why no one had been looking for me. "Of course not, that would have been another great embarrassment. How is it you're aware?"

"Uhm… well, your cousin Isobel may have mentioned… in passing." He stuttered nervously. He tried to distract from the utterance that my cousin had become his confidant by continuing his examination.

"I'm pleased to hear that you're seeing each other… in passing." I smiled sincerely.

"I think you'll survive, Lady Edith. A bit of a cold, but it seems that Sir Anthony took good care of you as soon as you were found. Stay in bed for a few days, stay bundled up. I'm certain you will be supplied with many pots of tea."

"Dr. Clarkson are you going to tell my parents where I am?" He paused for a moment, thinking as he returned the instruments to his bag.

"If I did, well I suppose that would be embarrassing for them as I'm not supposed to know that you're gone."

"Thank you."

"You're happy here?"

"Immensely."

"Would you permit me to tell your Cousin Isobel? She has been worried about you, couldn't wrap her mind around why your parents wouldn't consent to a search for you."

"I… I suppose that would be fine. Perhaps not where I am, just that I'm safe and happy?"

"Very well."

"Thank you, Dr. Clarkson."

"Everything all right?" Anthony called from the door.

"Your admirer has returned." Clarkson whispered quietly before standing to open the door. "Yes, I was just giving Miss Edith a few instructions for the next week or so."

Anthony nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to the fire.

"Oh, I forgot, would you like me to check your…" He gestured to my right side but I quickly shook my head.

"No, no. Everything with that is fine, thank you." I cut him off quickly, ignoring Anthony's look of confusion.

"Right," he nodded. "If you require anything else, call and I'll pass your regards along to your cousin."

"Thank you, Dr. Clarkson." I rasped, my throat beginning to burn from having to speak so much.

"Of course, dear. Take care."

"I'll show you out." Anthony offered.

"That's all right, I'll find my way."

"Thank you, Doctor." When we were alone again Anthony turned back to me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Your tea will be along. Agatha wanted to bring the tray up herself."

"That's sweet of her… uh, Dr. Clarkson said I'll be all right. A cold for certain, but just stay warm and in bed."

"The doctor knows you and your family rather well?"

"Yes, he and my cousin are rather close friends… finally." I laughed weakly.

"You don't see your cousin either?"

"No. In my family it's sort of take one, take them all situation. Her son married my sister. I'm sure with him passing, Mary and the baby keep her company quite often. Certainly don't have the strength to risk that confrontation."

"I knew when we first met, Edith, suspected but never anticipated just how strong you truly are."

"Anthony…" I turned my head away as he took my hand in his.

"Strength, charm, and beauty. Never what I expected to find in a governess."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises." I murmured, facing him again.

"I'm so glad you survived." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my hand.

"Me too." I nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Miss Edith." Never before had I heard the girl sound so timid, afraid.

"Come in, Agatha." Anthony released my hand to take the tea tray from his daughter and give her a small nudge towards the bed. She climbed into the spot vacated by her father.

"You'll live?"

"Yes, dearest." I laughed. With a sob she launched herself towards me, wrapping her arms around my middle and hiding her face against my neck.

"I was so scarred." She cried.

"So was I. But you were brilliant! Running for help the way you did." I comforted her, rubbing my hand across her back.

"It's all my fault," she wailed miserably. Anthony watched helpless as to what to do. "I ran off and then when I fell and my boots hit the ice…"

"Agatha, look at me." I pulled her away to face me. Her cheeks were bright red and tears streamed all the way to her chin. "It was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

She nodded weakly.

"Absolutely NOT your fault."

"Okay." She conceded.

"Good, now, will you read to me tonight?" I asked, knowing that she would thrill to the prospect of taking on the role.

"I'll go get my book!" She clambered off the bed, hurrying to her room. Anthony took the opportunity to hand me my tea.

"Thank you for that." He said, breaking the silence.

"It really wasn't her fault. Ice breaks, nothing can stop that… Are you going to stay for my bed time story?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's not girls only?"

"I think Agatha will agree to an exception tonight." As the words left my mouth Agatha hurried back in, now wearing her pajamas, Anne's House of Dreams beneath her arm.

"Papa, you're the only one not in your pajamas." Agatha stated expectedly.

"Very true, Aggie."

"Do you not feel the odd man out" She asked casually. I couldn't help but laugh as Anthony shook his head.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, ladies."

"Now, where did we leave off." Agatha asked, opening the book at the marker and scanning the pages.

We were into a new chapter when Anthony returned in his pajama set and robe. I had curled up comfortably next to Agatha, welcoming the heat that the ball of energy put off and to help with words. He smiled at us, retaking the spot in his chair near the fire, listening as his daughter read.

"_'Do you know when and were I'd like to be married, if I could? It would be at dawn—a June dawn, with a glorious sunrise, and roses blooming in the gardens; and I would slip down and meet Gilbert and we would go together to the heart of the beech woods, - and there, under the green arches that would be like a splendid cathedral, we would be married.'"_ The girl had taken on a dreamy tone.

"Am I doing well?" She asked nervously.

"If I didn't know any better I would mistake you for Anne herself."

"I'm not the red head in the room." She reminded me. "Papa, you would never tease Miss Edith for her hair, would you?"

"Of course not, Aggie. Miss Edith has such lovely hair."

"Read on, dear." I urged the girl. She did, reading until she fell asleep, the book falling to the bed.

"I'll take her to her room." Anthony decided, lifting the sleeping child with ease. Alone for the first time since I woke, I snuggled further beneath the layers of blankets, still failing to fight the shiver that coursed through me.

"Still cold?" Anthony questioned, returning to the room.

"Amazingly enough, yes."

"What can I do?" He asked. I thought for a moment before turning down the corner of my bedding.

"If I'm not imposing. It seems another body helps most of all?"

"Not… not imposing at all." He looked nervous, glancing around the room briefly before moving into action. He closed the door, pulled of his own robe, moved the empty teacup back to the tray. It was as though he wanted to prolong getting into bed with me as long as possible.

"Anthony, if you don't feel comfortable…" I began.

"No, no. It's not that. I haven't shared a bed since my wife passed, and even that was a rare occurrence."

"Oh…" I managed, trying to hide my surprise.

"What?" He had noticed, just before he turned off the light and eased in next to me.

"I can't… well I can't imagine a woman not wanting to sleep with her husband every night." I shrugged, thinking of my parents always sharing a room and my siblings and their spouses.

"You would want to share with your husband? All the time?"

"Of course. To be devoted to someone, to promise to share your lives then to go separate rooms at the end of the evening? That simply never made sense to me."

"And here I thought it was the books turning my daughter into a romantic." He said with mock upset, slipping an arm around me as he laid back against the pillows.

"I've never been accused of that before." I realized, settling my head against his chest, welcoming his body heat. "You're so warm."

Curled up against him, warm and safe, it took only seconds before I drifted off to sleep. A content sigh escaped me as his lips brushed my temple. Yes, I would happily welcome this every night.


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony only shared my bed that first night of my convalescence. While I didn't require his presence after that night to keep me warm, I certainly desired it. We fit so well together, there was almost no movement through the night, and we simply laid in peacefully together. There was one shift, as I turned onto my side to face the window, Anthony followed my movements, his chest pressed against my back, curling around me. It was the best night's sleep I ever had. But when morning came and I woke, I found that there was a pressure against my back, one that I had not felt the night before. Assuming it was simply a wayward hand or ambitious knee I pushed back against him, searching for a bit more warmth.

Anthony let out a groan I had never before heard come from a man, let alone any person. In his sleep he pushed back against me, his lips finding my bare neck. We only stayed like that for seconds before he managed to come to his senses. It took me that long to realize just what it was pressing against me. To save him embarrassment I let out a small moan of my own and nestled my head against my pillow, pretending to still be asleep.

"Oh, thank the Lord." I heard him whisper softly. Carefully he pressed one last kiss to my neck before pulling his arms away from me and easing out of the bed. Quietly he pulled the blankets back up around me and crept out of my room. Had I provoked that reaction from him? Was it a natural occurrence for him, a morning routine, or had the close proximity of our bodies prompted the response? As my next few days were to be spent in bed I certainly had enough time to consider it all.

The days seemed to pass quickly after I was allowed out of the bed again. A week went by before a tree appeared in the library, it was small compared to the tree at Downton. But I rather preferred the smaller tree. And it was still quite impressive, I found Agatha staring up at it a few times throughout the day.

"Isn't it the most wonderful Christmas tree, Miss Edith?"

"Yes, it is." I agreed with a smile, enjoying the girl's wonder. She reminded me of Sybil when we were little. From the day the tree went up until the day Granny insisted that it was time to come down, Sybil would gaze at the tree in awe. The holiday without her didn't feel the same, but I couldn't feel truly sad, not when I was with Anthony and Agatha.

Anthony had been a bit hesitant with me after that morning together, though he was finally coming around. As we helped Agatha decorate the tree he was making eye contact again without blushing, until our hands touched while reaching with the same ornament. Then he cleared his throat nervously before looking away. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking in those moments. If his thoughts were similar to the ones that caused my own cheeks to flush.

"Miss Edith?" Agatha's voice startled us both, our hands jolting apart.

"Here you go." I said, passing the decoration to her.

"We have to venture into town tomorrow to pick up Kathryn from the station." Anthony announced, handing Agatha the next piece.

"Are you coming along, Miss Edith?" Agatha asked eagerly, forgetting her task at hand.

"Oh… oh, I don't think so." I answered, trying not to reveal how the notion frightened me. Thus far I had been lucky, only running into those I could trust with my secret. But if I risked it again I may not be as lucky. If I ran into my parents or Mary it would mean an instant return to Downton, someone from downstairs would surely relay the information to Mr. Carson, who would undoubtedly figure out where I was… no, it was too soon still. Especially with the holiday, people would be out buying presents and picking up family coming in on the train.

My presents were already purchased and wrapped, hidden away on the top shelf of my closet, out of the reach of a snooping Agatha. A task I had taken care of while in London. With my income they were just small presents, but meaningfully. There was only one not meant for the house, already sent to my old home, no return address included.

I knew this Christmas would be especially difficult for my mother without Sybil. When I was in London I came across a small ornament; a carved wooden angel, the details were pronounced, the face serene and reminiscent of my little sister's calm. In the box I included a simple note that read:

_Mother,_

_Happy Christmas._

_E._

There was nothing more to say. Truth be told, I didn't think there was a desire for anything more to be said. While my mother never actively disliked me or treated me poorly, she also never held much interest for me. Not when she had Sybil or Mary to see to. When I wrote to the newspaper mother had no opinion on it, papa meanwhile thought that I was actively trying to embarrass the family.

"You don't want to come?" Agatha seemed wounded by my refusal, before I could reassure her Anthony jumped in:

"Aggie, it's gotten a fair bit colder out, we don't want to risk Miss Edith's health so soon, do we?"

"No." Returning to her task I looked to Anthony mouthing _thank you_. He just nodded. Despite the lack of facts on the matter, I was certain that he knew I would be hesitant to run into anyone.

"Besides, we have other things to pick up…" Anthony said with a stage whisper, winking at his daughter.

"Right." She nodded, returning his wink.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, but Anthony simply looked to his daughter, pressing his finger to his lips. She mimicked his movement before returning to the tree.

"Nothing at all, Miss Edith." He replied with a smile.

The next afternoon was spent alone, for the first time in many months. While Anthony and Agatha were in the village, I found myself alone upstairs. Onslow was running an errand for Anthony and Mrs. Maisie was busy with supper, already banning me from the kitchen to try and help her. Which left me to answer the door when the bell rang.

"Edith!"

"Cousin Isobel…" I froze. "How… how did you…?"

"Ah, Dr. Clarkson, secrets are difficult for him." She grinned briefly, "May I come in?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." I moved aside, letting her in. "I suppose we could go into the library."

"You're quite comfortable here."

"Quite." I nodded.

"Good. Don't be cross with Dr. Clarkson for telling me where you are."

"I'm mostly surprised to see you."

"Yes, well. After I heard what happened at the pond I wanted to see for myself that you were quite healthy again."

"I am."

"Wonderful. I'd also like to ask that you come back to Downton."

"No."

"Edith, please. I wouldn't normally interfere with…" apparently I made a face because she stopped short. "Okay, perhaps I have a habit of interfering. Regardless…"

"Cousin Isobel, I do appreciate your concern and I know that you have the best of intentions. But I feel no desire or duty to return to that house."

"Edith, it's your home."

"Not any more. This… Locksley is my home now."

"You and the master of the house?" She laughed slightly at the title.

"Not officially, but, maybe. Regardless, this is my home now, Cousin Isobel. I have a purpose here… I love them, I love them both. I never knew I had the capacity to feel this way… Isobel, I can't leave."

"You're mother misses you. Perhaps you could just visit for a few days or agree to meet on neutral grounds? I'm not saying that you should leave forever but…"

Isobel looked up at me to reply but her words fell short, glancing towards the open door. I turned to look as well when she failed to carry on the conversation.

"Miss Edith, you're leaving?" Agatha's eyes were wide, brimming with tears.

"Oh, Agatha, no…" I tried to explain to her, but she hurried out of the room, running upstairs past her father and aunt.

"Agatha?" Anthony questioned as she disappeared upstairs and I hurried after. "Edith?"

"She caught the wrong end of a conversation. Hello Kathryn." I managed.

"Hello, dear." Kathryn smiled.

"Conversation with whom?" Anthony asked.

"Ah, my Cousin Isobel stopped by to say hello."

"Hello." Isobel offered with her usually charm, holding out her hand to Anthony.

"Hello." He managed in the confusion.

"I need to go speak with Agatha… Isobel, you'll…?"

"See myself out. Think about what I said, dear." She patted my hand then made her exit as I continued after Agatha.

"Agatha, sweetheart, open the door please." I knocked at the locked door again. "Aggie?"

"No." Was all I heard in reply.

"Aggie, please? I'm not going anywhere, Aggie."

I don't know how long I sat outside of her door, but when Anthony's voice startled me I realized it was getting dark out.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Cousin Isobel." I murmured, knocking lightly on the door again. "She was trying to convince me to go visit my parents. However the word she used was "leave." Naturally that was all Agatha heard… Would she really be so upset if I ever left?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "I would be too."

"Really?" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm considering a tantrum myself. I'll be locked in my bedroom if you need me." He joked, beginning to stand up. I took his hand, pulling him back to the floor next to me.

"Agatha, my darling girl, aren't you getting hungry in there?" He called.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should come out and we can discuss this all over dinner." Anthony suggested.

"Mrs. Maisie has been cooking all afternoon." I chimed in.

The door opened slowly, big blue eyes peered out at us.

"Are you leaving, Miss Edith?" She asked. On closer examination I realized that her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." I reassured her, letting go of Anthony's hand for hers.

"I don't want to lose another mama." She sobbed, throwing her arms around me, knocking us back against the wall. I looked to Anthony in alarm. His expression conveyed surprise at his daughter's utterance but soon melted into thoughtfulness.

"Darling girl, you're never going to lose me." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple before hugging her closer.

"I love you, Miss Edith."

"I love you too, Aggie." She continued to hold on to me until her sobs subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

"How about supper?" Anthony asked, rousing Agatha's attention.

The little girl nodded, holding out her arms to her papa. He picked her up with relative ease, holding her with his left side before offering his right hand out to help me up.

"Who was that woman?" Agatha asked as we walked downstairs.

"My cousin."

"She wants you to go see your mama?"

"Yes."

"You should go see her."

"Oh, sweetheart, there's so much more to it." I brushed her curls back, my hand resting on Anthony's shoulder for a moment.

Christmas eve seemed to sneak up on us. Agatha was put to bed with The Night Before Christmas. Kathryn indulged in one eggnog too many and was put to bed as well, without the bedtime story. Anthony and I took to the darkened library, enjoying the fire and the tree after we set out Agatha's presents.

"There's one more, but I can't guarantee she'll stay put until morning. I was wondering if you might keep an eye on her?" Anthony explained, setting down a basket containing a ginger kitten.

"Oh! Anthony! Agatha is going love him."

"Her."

"Her." I could feel my smile widen as I lifted the kitten from the basket, eliciting a steady stream of purring. "Oh, hello, dearie. Aren't you just precious?"

"Should have gotten you a kitten too." Anthony smiled crookedly, watching me with the newest addition to the household.

"Perhaps I'll steal this one away from Agatha in the night… you'll keep my company, won't you dearie?" I smiled, letting the kitten lick at my fingers. "We weren't allowed to have cats growing up. My father had his dogs and that was good enough for him, so it was good enough for us."

"We could leave the kitten to Aggie and I'll keep you company."

"Oh?"

"We were going to finish a conversation… that day in my study… then everything happened…" Coaxing the cat back into the basket by my feet, turning my attention back to him.

"You want to continue that conversation?"

"Very much so. Desperately since I thought I might lose you." He confessed, gently pulling me closer across the sofa.

"No one in this house is going to lose me unless I'm told to go. And even then I'll put up a hell of a fight."

"I sincerely hope so." He smiled, pressing a kiss to my hand. I didn't realize just how close we had moved together until our knees brushed. "May I… converse with you?"

"Anthony, short of being in your lap I don't think I could be more open to conversing…" He cut me off quickly, closing that last sliver of distance between us. I didn't know what to do at first when his lips found mine. But whatever instinct within me took over and I moved against him forcefully, knocking him backwards. I ended up on top of him, comfortable between his legs, feeling that same pressure against me as I did that morning in my bed. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close and keeping me from falling off the sofa.

I was surprised when his mouth opened against mine, but went with it just the same. As his tongue brushed my bottom lip I was surprised enough to pull away. We stayed like that for a few moments, laying on top of each other, breathing hard.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, was I too…"

"No, no… perfectly okay." I murmured, pressing a few quick kisses to his lips. "What… what was that last bit though? I didn't know that you could…"

"Edith, have you not been kissed before?" I shook my head, embarrassed by the revelation. "Don't be ashamed of that, I'm so very pleased to be the first."

"I'm pleased about that too… could we…?"

"Again?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes." I grinned, "would you… that bit at the end?"

"Don't do it?"

"No, try it again." I looked away, feeling positively wanton for asking.

"Happily." I could feel his hand trailing across my neck until it reached my hair. With a slight pressure he pulled me down to meet him again. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, kissing and touching each other. I suspected we would have happily spent the rest of the night that way until I heard the kitten's basket tip over and a constant meowing that slowly moved further and further away.

"Anthony." I sat up suddenly, examining the scene.

"Hmm?" His hands remained on my hips.

"The kitten."

"Am I not doing enough to keep your attention?"

"The kitten has escaped." I replied in a bit of a daze.

"Is there a reason why you aren't looking at me, Edith?"

"If I look at you I'll kiss you again and we'll never find Agatha's kitten again." He sat up slightly, keeping me in place on his lap.

"Good point. I may never stop kissing you, Edith."

"I'm keen to hold you to that, Anthony."

We pulled apart long enough to find the kitten nestled in one of the higher branches of the Christmas tree. Both of us taking the interruption as a sign to head to our separate rooms. Kitten in basket and basket in hand we walked to my room, just smiling at each other as we went. At my door, for the first night since the routine had begun he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Good night, Edith." He whispered.

"Good night, Anthony. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	12. Chapter 12

Just a reminder, this is an AU. For the sake of the story the Crawleys are bit more actively terrible towards Edith.

* * *

Life was very nearly perfect after Christmas and New Years. Anthony's affections grew (my affections were already growing like a climbing vine), though we kept it hidden from Agatha. Our evenings together had taken on a new mood. Instead of separate chairs we curled up close on the sofa. When the urge struck him he'd get a glint in his eye before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips, or many kisses. It was harder than ever to say goodnight when we reached my door.

Despite our closeness there were still topics I had yet to broach with Anthony. He didn't know the truth about my own title and all the drama that came with it. I also had yet to mention the accident that started the ball rolling to get me out of Downton and into Locksley…

Spring was a marvelous time to be in love. On a number of days Agatha and I managed to convinced Anthony to come along for our afternoon walks. The occasional picnic was not unheard of. I was usually left to carry the picnic basket while Anthony was responsible for carrying Agatha. She was always so happy to be in her father's arms. I would watch them and feel a maternal tug at my heart, but also a jealous stab as I thought of my own father and the lack of affection I was given in lieu of my sisters.

"Right there, papa." Agatha directed, keeping us far from the pond, which had long since melted, but still gave the girl a moment of hesitation. I smiled at them, spreading out the blanket and sitting down while Anthony gave his daughter a warning to be careful.

"Off you go, sweetheart." Anthony said, returning Agatha to the ground. I could hear a faint groan and noticed the tensing of his features before he joined me on the blanket.

"Is your arm all right?" I asked as Agatha disappeared up a tree.

"Yes, it's… it's an injury from the war. I was shot in the shoulder, they removed the bullet and I have mobility but at times it manages to stiffen on me."

"Have you tried to apply heat to it when it acts up?"

"No, usually I just bear through it. I try to keep Agatha unaware."

"You were injured in war, nothing to hide about that." I offered with a small shrug. "She's proud of you."

"Is she?" He asked, rather surprised at the notion.

"Oh yes. Many hours out of our days are filled with anecdotes that inform me how wonderful her papa is." I smiled, patting his hand gently.

"The pain is easy enough to hide. Mostly I worry about her seeing the scars."

"We all have scars." I mutter before I realize the words have left my mouth.

"None quite like these. They make me feel rather like a leper, a daily reminder of what happened…" He paused, looking over at me before shaking his head and turning away. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. This must sound rather nonsensical…"

"Not entirely." With a sigh I glanced back to make sure that Agatha was still occupied with tree climbing. Before I could think twice I pulled up my skirt and reached for the hooks holding up my stockings.

"Edith!" Anthony blushed, turning away quickly, though his heart clearly wasn't in the action.

"Nothing salacious, I assure you, Anthony." Pulling down the stocking I revealed the scars that marred the length of my right leg. Aside from Dr. Clarkson no one had ever seen them before. He alone wrapped and tended to them as I healed. Every morning when Anna came to dress me I was always awake with my stockings on already, wanting to hide the hideous marks away.

"Edith…" He breathed out, staring unblinkingly at my leg. The scars started at my thigh and traveled the length of the limb to my ankle. "What on Earth did this?"

"There was a car accident. Almost a year ago now. My brother-in-law and I were driving back home. There was something in the road… I don't remember what, that whole day is a blur to me, anyway, he swerved and we were forced off the road. He was injured rather severely and I was pinned into the car. The engine caught fire and started to move quickly. He used the last bit of his strength to get me out."

"Did he…?"

"Died before anyone got to us. My sister blamed me of course, because if there's something in the road it was obviously my fault. Took great pleasure in reminding me that I had become damaged goods on a regular basis. The night I left…" I paused, I was saying far too much.

"What happened?" He asked gently, still not looking away from my scars.

"I overheard her speaking with our parents… lamenting that with all the death that had been occurring in our family it was a shame that it wasn't me." I barely whispered the last of the confession, turning to hide my tears. Anthony's head shot up as my words reached him.

"Oh, Edith…"

"They didn't disagree with her. They didn't tell her not to say such things, mama just kept staring out the window and papa shrugged and continued to read his paper. I could live my life assuming that that was how they felt towards me, but to have confirmation…" I shook my head, continuing to look away from him.

"It's difficult when you survive to wonder why." He said softly, his fingers rested lightly on my bare knee, coaxing me to turn back. "When I got back from the war I struggled to see why I had lived when so many better men had died."

"I refuse to believe that there could be a man out there better than you, Anthony Strallan."

"I refuse to believe that anyone could begrudge you living, Edith Crawley."

"There's a special breed." Shrugged, reaching for my stocking and beginning to pull it back into place.

"Edith." I looked back as he spoke, his hand brushing my cheek. In that moment we were the only two people in the world, even Agatha escaped our gaze. "I'm so very thankful that you're alive and here with me."

"So am I. Anthony, I only ever want to be where you are." I whispered softly. Without another word I felt his fingers brush my scarred thigh, lingering for a moment before reattaching my stocking.

"You are certain of that? You would like to tie your life to mine… well, ours." He nodded towards where Agatha was playing in her own little world.

"Haven't I done that already?"

"Not officially… not in all the ways I would only dare dream of."

"I dream of them too, Anthony. A life together, a family… you are all I dream of."

"So if I were to ask you if you would be willing to become my wife and Agatha's mother?"

"I would say _yes_ without a moment of hesitation."

"Edith, will you marry me?" He asked, all traces of his usual nervous stammer gone.

"Yes. Yes, of course." I answered quickly, closing the space between us to kiss him. "Yes, Anthony."

He laughed, pulling me in for another embrace. We were quickly lost in the moment, not realizing that we had an audience.

"_Ahem_." Came the sternest tone a nine year old could manage.

"Oh…" Anthony stammered as I blushed a violent red.

"Do you two require a chaperone?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aggie…" He paused again, trying to find the words through his embarrassment of being caught kissing. "How would you feel if I… if Miss Edith and I were to get married?"

"I would feel that it is about time, papa." Giving me a quick hug, she hurried off towards her tree again.

"I suppose we'll take that as approval." I smiled broadly, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Yes, I suppose we shall."

The rest of the picnic was quiet. Agatha rejoined us long enough to eat a bit of lunch then returned to playing. Anthony and I meanwhile kept to the blanket, dozing in the mild sun, my head resting against his shoulder.

"Would you prefer a long engagement?" He asked quietly, rousing me from my nap.

"I don't think I would. A month feels as though it would be too long."

"A quiet wedding?" Gently I turned so that I was resting on my stomach and could easily look up at him.

"Of course. Just us, Agatha and Kathryn?"

"I was hoping you would say that." He sighed in relief.

"What else would I require? All I need is my family."

"You mean… your parents and sister?"

"No, I mean you and Agatha." I explained, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

I had hoped that that would be the end of the subject of inviting my parents for the wedding. When we returned to the house Anthony phoned Kathryn to share our happy news. Supper was a joyous affair, Agatha asking question upon question of how life would change with me as her stepmother, a title she refused to use. Instead she asked if she might call me mama.

"If you'd like…" my voice caught in my throat, "and if your father approves."

Anthony smiled at me and nodded.

"I think that would be wonderful, Aggie."

We put Agatha to bed together, Anthony sitting on one side of the bed, me on the other with the girl between us. The ginger cat, now named Anne, had taken to scaling Anthony's arm while I read. Once Agatha fell asleep and the kitten removed from Anthony, returned to the basket with Marilla, we crept out of the room.

"I might have to fight Anne for your affections." I giggled, brushing the fur from his shoulder.

"Don't worry, dearest, you're the only redhead I have eyes for."

Settling into the library, I curled up next to Anthony, prepared for another quiet evening together. He had other activities in mind.

"Are you certain you don't want your parents there?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I am certain, Anthony. I don't want them there any more than they would wish to attend… They didn't look for me…" I managed weakly. "Not that I expected them to and I certainly didn't want them to. I never want to return to them."

"Perhaps they couldn't afford to search for you?" It was as though my heart stopped beating. This would be the moment. I couldn't actively lie about being from a poor family. All previous questions were easily avoidable; I never specifically said that my family was with or without money. If I lied about my family now, in this moment, it would start our relationship out on the wrong foot. I couldn't keep this up forever, someone would slip eventually.

"Anthony… I need to… I need to tell you something."


	13. Chapter 13

"Anthony, I need to tell you something…" I hesitated, trying not to bite my lip as I gazed up into those blue eyes. "Would you be terribly angry with me if I told you a secret I've kept about myself?"

"You aren't married are you?" He asked with that lopsided smile that never failed to melt my heart.

"Not yet."

"I've never considered myself a man that flies to anger. What is it, sweetheart?"

"I… I…"

"You're?" He prompted, watching me patiently.

"I'm Lady Edith Crawley."

"Lady?"

"My father is an Earl."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to get away from them. That night I left, I decided I was cutting the ties for good. I've never been very good at being Lady Edith… but with you, here, I finally get to be who I am. I should have told you right away but I was just sorry afraid that if they found me… I can never return to that house. It's suffocating, it's…"

"Edith." Was all he said, silencing me with a finger pressed to my lips. I searched his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Are you angry?" I asked, not stopping because of the digit.

"I'm hurt that you didn't feel you could share this with me before. But… I suppose I understand that you would want to remain hidden. I wish you had trusted me to protect you."

"I do, I do trust you, Anthony. At first I couldn't risk it and as time went on it just… it was so easy to forget the title and just be Edith for once. No one has ever really cared for _just me_ before. I couldn't risk losing you and Agatha."

"I think it hurts a bit more that you thought I wouldn't figure it out on my own."

"What?" I made no effort to hide my surprise at his utterance.

"Edith, while I may not be the most society conscious man, Kathryn does keep her ear to the ground where gossip is concerned. When I told her that Agatha's new governess was Edith Crawley she put it together rather quickly." He explained calmly.

"You've known for a year?"

"No, just since November. When we were in London. Kathryn recognized your aunt, it was then that she said something to me."

"And you don't hate me for lying all this time?"

"Have you greatly altered your character while here?" He asked using his _logical tone_ as Agatha and I referred to it.

"I've never been myself more in my life."

"Any other secrets?"

"I love you." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Thank you for not being angry."

"Lady Edith, Governess Edith, Chambermaid Edith, you are the woman I love. It makes no difference to me what comes before your name as long as it ends with Strallan." He offered gently, pulling me against him.

"I'm looking forward to that." I whispered, pressing a kiss below his ear before moving a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Anything else you're looking forward to?" He murmured, his tone dropping significantly as a hand found a resting place on my hip.

"Hmm… the dress." I smiled, nipping at the skin just below his collar.

"And?"

"The ceremony." A giggle escaped me as my lips found his Adam's apple.

"Anything else?" His breathing was growing heavy, hands holding me with a bit more force.

"Wedding breakfast."

"Oh?"

"Wedding night." I finally ceded, my lips moving to find his again.

"Such wantonness from a lady." He chuckled with mock surprise.

"Have I scandalized you, Sir Anthony?"

"You have mesmerized me, Lady Edith." I froze at the use of my title, looking up at him quietly. "Have I upset you?"

"No, not at all. I've just never enjoyed being called that before."

"Lady Edith." He grinned.

"Again." I requested.

"Lady Edith." My arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping us close as I kissed him hard.

"Do you find me wanton for wanting to be so close to you?"

"Not at all, I consider myself lucky." He reassured me. "You don't think me a cad?"

"Never." I smiled, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I always feel so cold when your arms aren't around me."

"Give it time. Soon enough you'll be feigning a headache so that I will give you space."

"Not likely. I'll probably be feigning a headache for both of us so that we might remain in bed all day."

"That sounds promising."

"I think we should head for our… separate bedrooms." I managed, trying hard not to kiss him further.

"You're right." He agreed, though making no effort to move me off of him. We managed to behave until we reached my bedroom door. Suddenly I found myself pressed against the hard surface. For a moment I panicked, flashing back to the night Michael threw me against the other side of the door, but relaxed when Anthony whispered _I love you_ and kissed me for my pleasure as much as his. Sighing contentedly I looped my arms around his torso, urging him to press against me a bit more.

I don't recall how, but I some how managed to pull him free of his jacket, our shoes abandoned on my bedroom floor. In the low light of the fire we laid down on my bed, Anthony above me, our clothed bodies pressing against each other. I moaned softly as his hips shifted against mine. Without pulling my mouth from his, I reached down and pulled my skirt up enough that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Beautiful Edith." He murmured, his lips moving to my exposed neck, his fingers finding the small sleeves of my dress and pulling them down. "Lovely shoulders."

"Anthony… Anthony, I want you…" I managed breathlessly, my hands sliding beneath his shirt, finding the warm skin of his back.

"I want you too…"

We would have carried on. Of that I'm sure. Anthony had just pulled my stockings down when a clap of lightening echoed outside, followed by a scream from Agatha's room. We quickly pulled apart, though sadly.

"Thunder." Anthony shrugged.

"I know."

Agatha was burrowed beneath her sheets, Marilla and Anne curled up and purring on her abandoned pillow.

"Aggie?" I called gently, pulling the blankets back to find her. She surprised us both, her head popping up from near the other end of the bed. "How did you get down there?"

"Progressive migration." Anthony offered, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, not clear which of us she was speaking to.

"Of course." I answered, pulling another pillow for her rest her head on.

"Both of you?" I looked to Anthony.

"If you'd like." He offered.

"Please, papa."

"Just let us get changed into our pajamas." I asked, pulling the covers back over her. "All right?"

"All right." She nodded, pulling her kitten close.

"Not exactly how I thought the night would end." He commented, wrapping an arm around me as we moved back towards our rooms to change.

"Not quite. But we're still sleeping together." I offered with a smile before disappearing behind my door.

I returned to Agatha's bedroom before Anthony. Presumably calming down a bit after our near coupling in my room. I had felt him pressing against me and I suspected that he would want to let the effect wear off before returning to his role as papa. It never occurred to me before but Anthony had solely been a father for the last nine years. With his wife passing so soon, he gave up the role of husband and man to see to his daughter's up bringing. Though it never occurred to me that he might see me as a wife of convenience. I could tell when he looked at me, he loved me and without realizing we had been waiting all these years for each other.

"Are Marilla and Anne staying put?" I asked, climbing into bed next to Agatha.

"For now. I think they're frightened too." She explained, calmly petting the older cat.

"Well thunder is frightening. I was terrified of storms when I was a little girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Did your parents come and sit with you?" I had to fight a laugh at the absurd thought of my own parents climbing into bed with me to calm my fears.

"No, sweetheart. My little sister was afraid too, so the pair of us would look out for each other until the storm had passed."

"I'd like a little sister." Agatha announced just as Anthony appeared in the doorway.

"You'll have to give us a bit of time on that one, Agatha." He answered calmly, climbing into the other side of the bed. The small kitten immediately made her way to Anthony, curling up beside him.

"When will the wedding be?" She asked, prepared to do any math that might lead to an arrival date for a sibling. I wondered if Mary had been as eager when mother was expecting me.

"A month." I answered, smiling at Anthony who had left the decision up to me.

"And how long until after that will I have a sister?" Again I held back a laugh, pulling her close.

"Difficult to say, though you needn't worry, we'll give you plenty of time to prepare." Anthony answered.

"But…"

"Go to sleep, Aggie." He instructed gently.

"I will bring this up again." She warned.

"In the daylight if you must." He kissed her forehead and settled into sleep. Looking over the two slumbering Strallans I couldn't help but marvel at the wonderful family I had managed to stumble into. When morning came Agatha had shifted to the other side of my, having climbed over me in the middle of the night, remaining in my arms. Anthony had filled the vacant spot, curling around me so that my back was pressed against his chest. For one more month our happy life would remain undetected by the Crawleys.


	14. Chapter 14

The month before our wedding was well spent and passed far too quickly. The planning was simple and taken care of with little hassle. We decided to marry the first weekend of August, a year from the day I was hired. The timing was rather coincidental but it certainly felt right. We were both pleased that the day would hold a second special meaning.

For as excited as Anthony and I were, Agatha was doubly so, she was already addressing me as mama. She was keen to tag along for anything that had to do with the wedding, even the fittings for my gown. My excitement for the nuptials caused me to lose my forethought when it came to staying undetected by my family. The last fitting for my dress I realized that I had been using the same seamstress that had made our dresses for past twenty years. While the girl I had been dealing with had been new, for a final fitting the owner for the store would come in and make sure that all was well.

"What do you think Aggie?" Kathryn asked as I turned to face them. The silk form beneath fit me like a glove; the lace appliqué covered the shiny layer. Long sleeves made of just lace covered my arms to the wrists while a trail of polished pearl buttons trailed from the front, from my neck to just below my navel. Past my hips the skirt of the dress grew fuller, a decent train behind me. It was a sweet, easy dress, one that I found myself quite in love with.

"Mama looks beautiful." Agatha gave an approving nod.

"You're certain?" I asked Kathryn nervously, reaching up to fix the veil again. The lace matched my dress, a Juliet cap attached to my hair, small pearls woven through out the material. The veil would not cover my face; Anthony and I intended to marry with nothing between us. No fabric, no lies, we would be face to face before God and our family. "It's not too…"

"No, dearest! It's perfect. Just perfect. If I had a waist like yours I'd have a new husband already." Kathryn smiled. Unconsciously my hands went to my own waist.

"It's not too modern?"

"Papa's going to love it." Agatha offered, cutting off all other concerns I might've had about the dress. Anthony would love it. He would get that glint in his eye, the one he gets when we're alone. Yes, he would love the dress and the day would be perfect.

Of course, at that time I didn't realize that the woman who owned the shop, who was headed out to Downton the next day would overhear the conversation and repeat it to my mother. Part of me would have paid good money to see father and granny's reactions to the news that I was being fitted for a wedding gown, with a little girl in tow calling me mama. Thus far they hadn't given a fig where I was or what I might be doing, so it never occurred to me that anything would follow the revelation that I had been here all this time.

"Everything squared away?" Anthony asked the night before the wedding, pulling my closer to his side.

"All ready, love. You don't mind us doing away with all that night before the wedding-nonsense?" I asked, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I don't believe in luck." He smiled, brushing a few curls behind my ear.

"Glad to hear it." I laughed, settling against him. "You're ready to marry me?"

"Absolutely. Are you ready?"

"So very. I don't suspect very much will change."

"Not much, I won't have to say goodnight and send you off to another room." I moaned softly at that notion, nuzzling against his neck.

"Thank goodness for that." I laughed. Turning my head I paused, simply listening to Anthony's heart for a few moments. A year had passed since I first arrived at Locksley to apply for the governess position. I never would have imagined then that the tragedy at Downton would lead me here. It certainly never occurred to me that I would be marrying my employer, that the shy, blonde man who interviewed me would turn out to be the love of my life.

"What has you so distracted?" Anthony asked, breaking my reverie.

"Just thinking about how different my life has become."

"For the better?"

"Of course. I had long since resigned myself to a life of spinsterhood and unhappiness."

"Absolutely not, Edith. One way or another we would have found each other." He said in a very certain tone, pulling me to rest on top of him, my legs between his.

"Have you been reading Agatha's books?"

"I have a hidden romantic streak."

"Is that so?" I grinned, moving my arms to circle his neck.

"Oh yes, very romantic indeed. Bringing a ten year old along on our honeymoon, doesn't that suggest romance?" He laughed, his hands taking their now practiced route to my hips and pulling me close.

"Neither of us could stand to be away from her for two months. And you know she'll adore going to all those countries."

"Yes, I know." He ceded.

"And we'll stay manage plenty of time on our own." I reassured him, moving a hand beneath his collar, my fingers tracing the lines of neck.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Plenty of alone time." My tone dropped as my fingers found the top button of his shirt.

"And what will we do to fill that alone time?" I blushed, this level of flirting and teasing was still so new to me. I suspected it was rather new to Anthony as well, but he took to it with a natural flare.

"I'm not sure, why don't you throw a few ideas out there." In a bold move on my part, I shifted my hips against his, provoking that groan I was so familiar with after the last month of close embraces and near indulgences.

"You really wish me to describe…?" I simply nodded my answer, repeating the motion with my hips. He moved one hand to cup my cheek, not letting me turn away from his intense gaze.

"I'm going to make love to you, Edith." He whispered, a shiver coursing through me as his lips brushed my ear. "Every night and every morning if this old body can manage it."

"Your body seems more than up to the task." I managed breathlessly, no longer able to stay still.

"I intend to become intimately acquainted with every inch of you, Edith."

"I'll be afforded the same privilege with you, I trust?"

"If you'd like." He shrugged.

"I would like. Anthony you don't seem to realize just how handsome you are and how much I desire you." I tried to explain, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm not being polite, I honestly want to… reciprocate physical affection. You are going to have a wife in _every_ sense."

"You're certain of that?"

"Completely certain. My body longs for you just as yours does for me." I smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "I'll prove it to you tomorrow night."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"We should head up." He took my hand as we climbed the steps, as we got closer to the wedding day Anthony had become more and more affectionate with me. He always seemed to be taking my hand or sneaking a kiss.

"The last night we'll have to part like this." Anthony mused as we slowed to a stop outside my door.

"Tomorrow night your room becomes ours."

"You don't want space of your own?"

"Not at bedtime. It may take forty years, Anthony, but one day I will convince you that all I want is to be with you."

"I believe you, I'm just flummoxed as to why." With a sly grin I took hold of the lapels of his jacket and walked him back to the wall next to his bedroom door. Holding him against the surface with my body, he could easily get away but chose to indulge me.

"Because you are the most handsome man in these parts, or any. You have a brilliant mind and a warm presence and a kind heart." With that I closed the space between us and kissed him with enough passion to convince him completely.

"What luck that you stumbled onto my job posting."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?"

"Only good luck."

With one final kiss I pulled back, moving towards my door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sir Anthony."

"I look forward to it, Lady Edith."

"I'll be the one in the white dress."

I woke the next morning to a knock on my door and eager pair of blue eyes peeking in at me. Agatha was already up and dressed for the early afternoon ceremony. Kathryn soon followed to help me into my dress and fix my hair. While I had been told that every woman is nervous on her wedding day, I found myself rather calm. My dress fit perfectly, Kathryn easily placed the Juliet cap before going off in search of my bouquet.

"Mama?" Agatha asked quietly, appearing at my side so that she could look into the vanity mirror with me.

"Yes, Aggie?"

"I wanted to… I wanted to let you know that even though I've chosen to call you mama that I haven't forgotten my first mother." She explained, trying very hard not to cry.

"I know that, sweetheart." I turned to face her, taking her hands in mine. "Agatha, I would never try and replace your mother. I couldn't even if I tried, your mother loved you so much and she has a place in your heart that no one else could ever touch."

"Does papa love you more than he loved mother?"

"He loves me in a different way. Where is all of this coming from, Aggie?"

"I'm worried that I'm forgetting my mother." She sniffled.

"Your papa and I won't let that happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I didn't see Anthony until we arrived at the small chapel on the grounds. Kathryn, Agatha, and the house staff were the only people in attendance. Anthony and the vicar were the only others in the room. Although as far as I was concerned the only other person in the church was Anthony. I could see his eyes moving across the length of my body, taking in every detail of my dress. He could barely contain his smile as I reached the alter.

"Hello, my sweet one." He greeted, holding out his hand to me.

"Hello, my love." I smiled, taking his hand.

For the length of the ceremony we were the only two people in the world, exchanging our vows and rings with smiles.

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." The Vicar concluded, nodding to us to let Anthony know he may kiss his wife. Just as our lips met I heard the door at the back of the church open, slamming into the wall of the chapel.

"I object."

Everyone turned, there stood Robert Crawley, with the rest of the family in tow. They had found me, but they found me as Edith Strallan.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that." The Vicar explained as Anthony and I pulled apart from our first kiss as husband and wife. Father looked angry, though I couldn't quite understand why. It was mama that concerned me more; her expression was wounded, as though she couldn't believe that another daughter was married without her presence as the wedding. Tom and Mary stood just beyond my parents. If I had to wager a guess, Tom must have tried to stop the interruption.

Over the last year I had imagined this moment. Thought about what I might say to my family if I saw them again. Now, standing face to face with them, hand in hand with my husband, I found that I had nothing to say. The fear that once took hold of me now melted away. I felt no joy either, just ambivalence.

"Edith, I asked you a question." My father's voice finally broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Getting married." I could see Tom stifle a laugh.

"And you didn't think to let your family know? To let us know that you were alive and safe?"

"Because you care so much about my well being?" I managed to hold back an indignant tone.

"We looked for you…" He began.

"You looked enough to keep up appearances. I've been living twenty minutes away for the past year. You wanted to find me as much as I wanted to be found."

"You couldn't let us know that you were getting married?" Mama asked in a much calmer tone.

"I finally found happiness, people who love me and want me, people I love in return. Why would I risk that just to be dragged back to a house where everyone would have preferred I died in place of others?" Anthony held my hand tighter, pulling me back slightly as my emotions rose.

"Nobody wished you dead." My mother argued, trying to move closer to me. I took a step back, staying close to Anthony and suddenly becoming aware that Agatha was hiding behind me, holding my other hand.

"I heard her the night before I left." I nodded to Mary. "Lamenting how I should have died in place of Sybil or Matthew. And papa agreed and I didn't hear you chime in to disagree. I know you would happily exchange me for Sybil, just as they would trade my life for Matthew's. So let's not bother with this 'we love you just as much' charade."

Mama just nodded sadly before making her way to the door.

"You've made some desperate attempts for attention, but this is bordering on pathetic." Mary suddenly chimed in.

"How can you behave so selfishly?" Father demanded. Before I could respond, Anthony pulled me back again.

"Granted I've only know Edith's side of these events, I still feel compelled to ask where you can possibly find the nerve to be here. To interrupt our wedding to simply demand an explanation for her departure. Judging from your behavior in the past few minutes alone, I would suspect she ran away because of your unabashed disregard for not only her feelings but also her existence as a whole. And now, I would kindly ask that you leave my land and allow my wife and I to attend our wedding breakfast."

I could feel my cheeks flush at Anthony's defense. In a whirl of motion I realized that we were outside of the church, moving towards the path that led back to Locksley.

"Wait." I managed, stopping Anthony mid-stride. Quickly I hurried to the car where my mother sat alone.

"If… if you or Tom would like to come up to the house for… well if you'd like to come up, feel free." With that I hurried back to where Anthony stood waiting for me. An eager Agatha was already hurrying ahead with Kathryn in tow.

"Are you all right?" He asked, taking my arm as we continued up the walk.

"Perfect. Thank you for standing up for me." I pulled his hand to my lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Certainly can't allow anyone to speak to my wife like that."

"I told mother that she and Tom are welcome at the house."

"You aren't angry with them?"

"I was never angry with Tom. He's the only other person who knows how oppressive that family can be. And my mother…" I shrugged, "she's grieving. After a year with Agatha I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child."

"I must admit, I thought you might be exaggerating slightly about your family." He confessed as we reached the house.

"Oh? And now?"

"It's probably for the best that we didn't involve them in the wedding planning process."

The afternoon was pleasant. We had a simple meal outside near where Anthony proposed.

"Well, my dear sister, I understand why you didn't mention your family before." Kathryn smiled, handing me a plate.

"You can see why I so prefer my surrogate family."

Agatha's excitement for the day was starting to wind down and I found myself with her head resting in my lap. Anthony simply smiled at his, pleased at the sight of his wife and daughter. We did make quite the happy family.

"Lady Strallan?" A voice cut across the comfortable silence that had settled in. Onslow was standing nearby, my mother a few steps behind. "Lady Grantham to see you."

"Thank you, Onslow." I nodded, taking a moment to beam at the sound of my new name. "Hello, mother."

"Thank you for inviting me." She managed in an uncharacteristically timid tone.

"Thank you for coming. Uh… this is Anthony, his sister Kathryn, and his… our daughter Agatha." Everyone exchanged greetings, except for the girl who remained asleep.

"Kathryn, why don't we go take a turn around the garden." Anthony suggested, pulling himself to his feet then holding out a hand to help Kathryn up.

"Subtle." I murmured to him. Quietly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Another reason why you love me." He replied before leaving us alone.

"Very low key wedding breakfast." Mother observed, looking over the picnic.

"We're rather low key in general. Anthony proposed to me here, seemed appropriate."

"Anthony, he's a good man?"

"The best I've ever known."

"You don't mind being a step mother?"

"Not at all. I love Agatha… she's what brought me here in the first place."

"How do you mean?"

"I started out as her governess. During that time Anthony and I fell in love."

"And all just a long walk away from where I was…"

"I didn't fall in love to spite you, mother."

"I know. I just wish that I had known. Your father kept telling me that he was looking for you, that he would try and bring you home to me."

"This is my home now. This is my family." I absently brushed Agatha's golden curls.

"How have you taken to being a mother?" She asked, eyeing the sleeping girl.

"I adore it. She's such a marvelous child, makes it so easy."

"You may decide on your own, but I really am pleased to know that you're happy. Perhaps… in the future, you might visit us at Downton again, when more grandchildren begin to arrive."

"I do believe you, mother. Everything is just so unpleasant with father and Mary."

"I will guarantee that they are on their best behavior."

"Perhaps some day."

"I am thankful every day that you survived the accident. Please don't think otherwise. You can… after caring for Agatha this past year, can you imagine losing a child?" Mother asked in a quiet voice.

"I honestly can't. I don't know how you've managed, mama."

"I don't either, but having little Sybil around has helped. And George is growing up so fast, he's walking already… I'd like to get to know Agatha some day."

"That can be arranged." Agatha murmured, not opening her eyes but turning slightly so that her face was out of the line of the setting sun. I smiled brightly as mother began to laugh.

"I think your granny would love her."

"I think so too." I laughed, straightening out the girl's curls once more.

"It's getting late. I should head home and I'm sure you have… things to see to." Knowing that my mother knew how the evening was to be spent caused me to blush slightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You remember what I told Mary and Sybil."

"Yes, mama." I nodded. Agatha's eye's popped open, staring up at me.

"What did she tell them?"

"You will find out when you are much older." I grinned, coaxing her to sit up. "Why don't we clean this up and head back to the house?"

"Edith." Mother pulled me away from the blanket, worrying me at first. But she simply took my hands and gave me that small smile that was always reserved for Mary and Sybil. "You are going to be a marvelous mother to that child."

"She already is!" Agatha chimed in from where she had remained.

"I should have mentioned, she has the ears of a bat."

"Agatha, it was lovely to meet you." The girl hurried over to my mother, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"You too, grandma."

"I'll see you soon." I promised, hugging mother when Agatha let go.

"I hope so."

With that, my mother returned to Downton while Agatha and I folded the picnic blanket and rejoined Anthony in the garden.

"Kathryn went in, but I wanted to wait. Is everything all right?" He asked, standing from the bench and holding his arm out to me. Bypassing his arm, I wrapped mine around his middle, prompting him to do the same.

"Yes, husband, I believe everything is."

"Pleased to hear it. So you won't find yourself distracted tonight?" He asked with that boyish smile.

"Only by you." I whispered, pressing a kiss to the bit of his neck I could reach without halting our pace.

"Where are you two going?" Agatha called after us as we started up the stairs.

"Bedtime for us, Aggie." Anthony explained, pausing on the bottom step.

"Oh…" She looked a bit crestfallen.

"Aunt Kathryn is going to read to you tonight. Is that all right?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you for understand, sweetheart." She just nodded and hugged us both goodnight.

"I am going to have so many siblings." I heard her mutter excitedly as she hurried off to find Kathryn.

"You heard her." Anthony shrugged before surprising me and pulling me close and lifting me over his shoulder.

"Anthony! Put me down!" I laughed, trying to hold on as he climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Not till we get to our room, lovely wife."

* * *

We all know what the next chapter is going to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Wedding night, kiddos. An M on this chapter.

* * *

"Anthony! Put me down!" I laughed, trying to hold on to my husband from the awkward position of being thrown over his shoulder.

"Almost there, love."

"Don't hurt your arm, wouldn't do to put yourself out of commission before the night even begins." That earned me a sharp pat on my bottom.

"You barely weigh a thing, Edith. Have we not been feeding you around here?"

With the closing of a door I was returned to my feet, Anthony keeping an arm around me as I regained my equilibrium.

"I like this room much more now that the last time I was in here." I smiled leaning back against one of the bedposts.

He paused, thinking back to when that was… the night when Michael attacked me.

"Much better circumstance."

"Come sit with me, husband." I smiled, turning off the lamp and pulling him towards the rug in front of the fireplace. "I've spent months dreaming of this. Ending the day together."

He sat down behind me, leaning against the ottoman before pulling me back to rest against his chest. His arms curled around me, hugging me close as my head laid against his shoulder.

"As have I, sweetheart." He whispered, pressing a kiss below my ear as his fingers searched out the long row of buttons at the front of my dress. "These are going to take some focus."

"Wouldn't be us if there wasn't just a little obstacle to overcome."

"If by obstacle you mean my lovely wife teasing me, then yes. Par the course for us." He chuckled, plucking the buttons from their holes as his fingers moved down my front.

"And what do you intend to do when you run out of buttons, sir?"

"I'm sure I'll find another layer to hold my attention." As he finished I pulled myself to my knees and turned to face him. I eased the lace from body, leaving me clad only in the silk portion of my wedding dress. His warm hands slowly traced across the silk; smoothing down from my bare shoulders, across my back, down to my hips, over my bottom, to my thighs and then back up the front of my body.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to my neck, trailing kisses from my jaw to my collar bone, nipping and… was he sucking at my skin? The notion made my knees weak and as I felt the brush of his tongue I let out a moan. My hands flew to hold on to Anthony, grasping at his shoulders, trying to keep my balance.

"Anthony…" I moaned, pulling him back so that we could kiss again. He seemed somehow different in this moment. So lacking of restraint, I had only seen glimpses of this before, when we would be alone together on the couch in the library. But now it seemed that he was shedding those restraints, that stiff upper lip was gone completely.

"I love you, Edith." He murmured, his hands moving slowly to my breasts.

"I love you too." I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair. With a teasing grin, I covered his hands with my own and led them to the hem of my dress, "You've only got one more layer."

"One? You mean…?"

"Far too fitted for anything extra."

"Edith, you naughty little…"

"Wife?"

"Yes." He laughed, following the coaxing of my hands he pulled the fabric away from my body, revealing more and more skin as he went. Finally I was left in nothing but my stockings, garters and knickers. Anthony seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned, brushing my fingers across his cheek before tracing them down his neck to find the collar of his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"All right?"

"Just trying to figure out what I ever did right in this world to deserve you."

"We both must have done something right. Anthony, I am so lucky to have you. If I had never stumbled on your add I would have given up completely on love. I never would have known it like I do with you. What if…"

"Dearest, this is not the time for 'what if.' This is the time for us to celebrate what is." He smiled and helped me to my feet. Guiding me to the sofa, I sat and he knelt before me, undoing the garters and easing the stockings down my legs. He paused at my scarred skin, tracing kisses from my ankle to thigh. "You are beautiful, Edith."

His reassurance came from the expression on my face. Out of habit I turned away from my bare skin, ashamed of the lack of perfection.

"Look at me." He coaxed, his fingers finding my chin and turning me to face him. "You are beautiful and perfect. I would quote a poem to convince you of this, but you sitting there in all your glory have robbed me of all sense of recollection. I cannot thing of a single verse that would compare to this sight."

With that he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of my left thigh, then the right… then the left again, moving upwards until…

"Anthony!" I gasped in surprise, jumping back slightly. "What are you doing?"

"It's a method of pleasuring you, sweetheart. Do you trust me?"

I looked down at him, blue eyes shining with desire. He wanted to please me?

"Of course I trust you."

"Will you trust me to do this?"

I nodded and watched as he smiled before disappearing between my thighs again.

"Oh… well that's rather… rather nice…" And then my voice went up another octave as his mouth moved eagerly against a portion of my body that no one else had ever seen let alone touched. As my head fell back against the sofa I could have sworn I heard music. Anthony's clever mouth was working something within me to a crescendo. I could barely keep my eyes open as one final, well-placed stroke of his tongue broke a dam.

I could just barely realize that his name had escaped my lips while my fingers held his hair, trying to keep him in place. My body shook as the pressure that had been building all evening was released. Finally I felt my body go slack, my head seemed to throb in time with the rest of my body. My hold on Anthony fell away as my arms rested at my sides.

"See?" He grinned.

"Anthony Strallan, if I didn't know any better I would say you are positively smug right now." I grinned, turning slightly to watch him stand up and take the open space next to me.

"I think I am rather smug at the moment. Having the ability to make a beautiful woman cry out like that has made me smug."

"Rightly so, darling. What isn't right is how many layers you still have on." I observed. He was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers. Pulling myself to kneel next to him I carefully reached over and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I should warn you…"

"You're only wearing garters as well?" I smiled.

"I've married a comedienne." His hands came up to stop mine, "Edith, I'm serious. The scars are extensive."

"You've seen mine. Nothing could make me love you less." I reassured him, moving my fingers again. He wasn't exaggerating, the scars covering his right shoulder were extensive. But they were nothing that truly shocked me. Mimicking his earlier motions, I leaned down and pressed kisses across his shoulder, over the marred flesh. "I love all of you, Anthony."

He had a rather dashing frame beneath his shirt, as I always imagined he would. His shoulders were broad and his chest kept drawing my attention from my attempt to undo his trousers. He was very fit, trim, there was very little fat on him. Which again, did not surprise me. He walked the property on a regular basis and Agatha was exercise on her own.

"Should I be concerned by your staring?"

"Only that I'll be very distracted from now on when I stare at you clothed." I smiled.

"Would you like to move to the bed?" He asked as I finally managed to open the front of his trousers.

"Yes." I waited for him to stand though before returning my hands to their task and pulling away the last of his clothing. I had always understood the working pieces of making love and the anatomy involved, but it was different to see outside of a book.

"Will I do?"

"I'm quite certain that you will, yes." I grinned, taking his hand.

Anthony pulled the sheets back before I crawled towards the middle of the bed. It was bigger than the one I had been sleeping in, the sheets smelled of him. A bit of cologne, fresh air, and paper, probably from falling asleep while reading.

"I like your bed."

"Our bed, dear." He reminded, climbing in next to me.

"Yes, our bed." I smiled at those words. Anthony was trying to ease me into this, being in bed together and naked for the first time. At first we just laid together for a few minutes, then Anthony's hands began to wander. Then mine followed suit. It became a game of making the other gasp. When my fingers found his manhood I knew that I had won.

"Are you quite comfortable?"

"I am, Anthony." I reassured him with a kiss. Then another and another. During our embrace he eased me onto my back and he settled between my legs. It was strange at first, but I rather enjoyed having him so close.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

I nodded. There was no fear, none of the terror that I had heard Granny and mama warn Mary or Sybil about. The latter of which always assured me with a knowing smile that the pain would only last a few seconds and what replaced it was well worth every moment.

I felt him move against me and suddenly he was in me, pressing forward slowly. A small cry escaped my mouth as he moved completely within me. The pain truly was fleeting. He held still for what felt like a lifetime, waiting for me to let him know that I was ready. My hips moved involuntarily against him, apparently my body had decided it was time to move again.

"Are you all right?"

"Perfect. So very perfect, Anthony." I managed, trying to convince him to move again. He did, thrusting into me slowly. Out of instinct I moved my legs further up his sides, wrapping around his middle.

Between the friction of our bodies and the groans that were falling from Anthony's lips it didn't take long for my body to reach climax again. I moaned and writhed against my husband, trying so very hard not to scream my delight. It was only a few seconds later until Anthony followed, with one especially hard thrust he fell still, simply holding himself above me. It was a new sensation, but I found that I rather loved it. He collapsed breathlessly against me, trying to catch his breath.

"Anthony… that was… was…"

"Marvelous." He offered, still not moving from me. I ran my hands down his back, trying to help him calm down.

"I don't think the word has been invented to describe how that felt."

"You're quite content?" He asked, lifting his head to check on me. I smiled and shook my head before pulling him into a hard kiss, allowing my tongue to swipe against his lips. "So, yes?"

"I love you, Anthony." I laughed, settling back into my pillow. He tried to move off of me but I held him in place.

"I love you too, Edith."

Sleep was well earned that night.


	17. Chapter 17

I was slow to wake the next morning. A bit confused at first when I realized that I wasn't in my little room across the hall. Then there was the realization that there was something warm wrapped around me.

"Morning, sweetheart." Anthony murmured from his place behind me.

"Morning, darling." My voice was a bit hoarse, from both sleep and a bit of exertion the previous night. There was a soreness rattling through my body, not entirely unpleasant.

"I'll ring for breakfast."

He disentangled himself from me and climbed out of bed, I couldn't stop my groan of disappointment at the loss of warmth.

"I'll just be a moment." He chuckled, moving for the bell, giving it two sharp turns.

"You and Onslow have a code?" I grinned, rolling over and pulling his pillow close to my chest. We had forgone pajamas far too exhausted to care and then too comfortable to bother. My eyes were drawn to my husband as bare as myself, looking for something to put on so he could answer the door.

"We do, two rings for breakfast." He turned and immediately blushed when he realized I was staring. "Not changing your mind about me in the harsh morning light are you?"

"Just marveling at the gorgeous form of my husband." Sitting up I let the pillow and sheet fall aside, trying to lure him back into bed. "Gorgeous, husband."

"You're very coquettish this morning." He beamed as I shifted above the comforter, lying on my stomach and kicking my legs in the air.

"I am rather. You've turned me into a wanton woman, my darling." I laughed gently, stretching my arms forward and arching my back. The sheets felt so soft against my skin, I turned my head so I could watch Anthony as he moved to sit next to me.

"A proud achievement." He disappeared from my sight, pressing a kiss between my shoulders, then continuing all the way down to the small of my back. "I've got something for you."

"I bet…" I began to grin and turn to face him only to find him leaning forward to pull something from under the bed. "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, thought you had something for me that didn't come in a box." I laughed, pulling him down into a kiss.

"After breakfast perhaps."

He pushed the box towards me and watched as I sat up to open it. Inside was a silk nightgown and matching robe. Both were lavender, with a delicate lace trim around the hem and neck. It was a beautiful set and I couldn't wait to try them on. I quickly moved to my knees and pulled the gown itself over my head.

"Oh… I didn't mean you had to put them on now." He sounded a bit dejected as I covered up for the first time since the night before.

"Don't worry, you can help me take them off again later. Besides, there will be a knock at the door shortly and it might be best if we don't scare Onslow off from bringing us breakfast."

"True… do you like them?"

"They're beautiful, Anthony. Thank you." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Thought it was high time to replace your other set. And that's hardly an appropriate gift from an employer."

"You mean you didn't get a night set for Mrs. Maisie?" He laughed at that suggestion.

"I could just imagine her expression… right before she would slap me for impropriety."

At last the knock on the door came, forcing Anthony to leave my side and take the tray being offered. I could hear them talking about something but the specific words escaped my mind. It was a rare morning when I felt lazy, one that I would be more than happy to spend with my husband in our room.

"Agatha picked a bouquet for you." He smiled, returning to the bed and holding out the small bundle of flowers.

"How lovely." I smiled, taking a moment to smell the flowers she gathered from the property. "Goodness, how late did we sleep if she's already up and about?"

"9.30"

"Already?" Locksley is a house of early risers and they had managed to convert me as well.

"I'm sure we can be excused for today." He smiled, settling next to me among the pillows to eat breakfast.

"I suppose we could possibly stay hidden away till noon at least." I offered with a shrug as I took up a piece of toast.

"But what would we do to fill that time, my dear?"

We didn't leave our bedroom until lunchtime, joining a smirking Kathryn and giddy Agatha at the dining table. The day followed a slightly more normal course after we ate. Anthony had a few things to see to for our trip and Agatha and I saw to packing with Kathryn's assistance.

"Anything wrong, dear?" She asked, coming to sit in the lounge as I looked over my open trunk.

"I really don't have that much to pack." I explained, looking down at the few things I had to take along for the trip. "I didn't take much with me when I left my parents home and I've only gotten a few things over the year here."

"Oh, what about the trunk your mother sent this morning?"

"What trunk?"

"It arrived early this morning, Onslow put it in your old room as you and the master of the house were otherwise occupied this morning." I blushed at her words and took the opportunity to escape the room, even though I could hear her following me. On the floor of what had just recently served as my bedroom sat the well-worn trunk that had belonged to me since my childhood. Granny insisted that every young lady have a sturdy trunk for a sea voyage, just in case. So for each Crawley daughter a trunk was given for their 13th birthday.

Pulling the lid open I smiled, looking over the familiar fabrics that I had abandoned. My green, velvet dress that I figured too grand when I first left Downton, was near the top. Gloves, forgotten jewelry, books, the rest of my wardrobe, the whole of my life before Locksley in one place.

"That's lovely." Agatha's voice announced from the doorway, gently touching the fabric. "Are you bringing it along?"

"Yes, I believe I will. Mix a bit of old with the new." I smiled, slowly looking through the other belongings. Agatha took a great interest in my trunk, sitting with me and asking questions on every item. We passed the time like this until dinnertime came around. Afterwards Anthony and I put Agatha to bed together, answering more questions about our trip.

"Will we take a ship?" She asked, trying to keep out attention a bit longer.

"Yes." Anthony answered calmly, trying to keep the orange cat from climbing too far up his arm.

"And trains?"

"Yes." I answered, smiling at her game.

"May I bring Marilla and Anne?"

"No, dear." Anthony shook his head, "Mrs. Maisie and Onslow will see to them while we are gone."

"Two months is a long time, won't they miss me?"

"Of course they will. But you wouldn't want to miss a chance to see such marvelous places would you?" I offered, knowing that the child already felt wanderlust at 9 years old.

"Very well." She ceded.

"Will you go to sleep now?"

"Yes, papa."

"Good girl. Goodnight." He pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, mama." She smiled at me as I kissed her goodnight as well.

"Ready for bed, love?"

"Oh, yes." I smiled, covering Anthony's arm with mine as he wrapped around my waist pulled me close. "Long day of traveling tomorrow."

Two months seemed to pass quickly while abroad. We made our way through France and Italy, stopping in Switzerland and then returning to London to rest for a few nights before heading back to Locksley. Life was rather as we had left it, peaceful and happy. I continued to do lessons with Agatha, she was so eager to continue learning.

Our return was met with a number of invitations and visits. Tom had stopped by with Sybie, who Agatha was immediately enamored with, pleased to know that she was an older cousin to the little girl. He also brought with him an invitation to a small family dinner, just to get the introductions and tensions out of the way. I agreed, though I was reluctant to do so. I also had to visit Dr. Clarkson to confirm my suspicions that a rainy afternoon in Paris had been a bit more productive than Anthony and I realized.

We were both thrilled, but no one more than Agatha who was immediately questioning if there was any way to be sure that it would be a baby sister. Her glee almost distracted from the nerves of having to face my family again.

"Do you want to tell them about the baby?" Anthony asked as sat at the foot of the bed to slip on his shoes.

"I don't know. I'm leaning towards no, but I suppose we should see how the evening goes first. I don't suppose I could say it as we're getting into the car to leave."

"That might not help things improve."

"True." I nodded, trying to latch my necklace but failing miserably because of my shaking hands.

"Sweetheart, be calm." Anthony soothed, taking the necklace from my hands and easily securing it around my neck. His hands moved to my shoulders as he watched me in the mirror. "I am with you, as is Agatha. No matter what might say, we are your family and nothing can change that."

I nodded, taking his hands in mine and pressing a kiss to both in turn.

"Just take a deep breath."

Anthony drove us to Downton, Agatha sitting between us in the front seat.

"Are you nervous, mama?"

"A little."

"Want to know what I do when I'm nervous?" She asked.

"What, dear?"

"Pretend I'm a character in a book. Characters always know how to handle things. Just pretend to be Anne." She smiled, patting my hand.

"You are the most extraordinary child." I grinned, hugging her a bit closer.

"I am, yes." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Agatha!" Anthony laughed at her lack of hesitation in agreeing with me.

The night could have gone worse. Papa was a bit standoffish and Mary was as polite as our parents could force her to be. Though everyone was quickly won over by Agatha, who took to questioning papa about the library. Mama was quite happy to see us as was Tom, and Granny, much to my surprise. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I received any sort of affection from Violet Crawley, but when we were walking to the dining room, she held me back for a moment and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't approve of running away." She said sternly. "However, you seem to have found the perfect husband for you and that child is charming. I'm glad you've managed to carve out a bit of happiness for yourself. You are happy, correct?"

"I am, granny. So very happy."

"Good." She nodded and took my arm as we walked towards the dining room. "When should I expect another great-grandchild?"

The question was asked as we reached the rest of the party, all heads seemed to turn my way. I paused, unsure if this was how I wanted to announce the expected child.

"Eight and a half months." Agatha spoke up, "And I'm not to be disappointed if it's a little brother, even though I was a little sister so badly."

"Sometimes one must settle for a brother, though they can have their strong points." Granny replied to Agatha before moving towards her seat next to papa. I took my spot between mama and Anthony, accepting the chorus of congratulations. Dinner passed without event and soon enough we were settled back into the car.

"Went well." Anthony offered quietly, careful not to wake Agatha who had fallen asleep leaning against me.

"Much better than I expected." I nodded in agreement. Looking between Agatha and Anthony I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking, wife?" He asked, noticing my pensive mood.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am that everything in my life went so horribly wrong."

"Is that so?" He laughed lightly, stealing a glimpse at me.

"Yes. Because it all led me to you." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze before returning his focus to driving.

"Are we home yet?" Agatha murmured in her sleep.

"We are, dear." I smiled as Locksley came into view. "We're home."

* * *

And that's all she wrote. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I've loved writing this and it's probably one of my favorites. It's so nice to know that so many of you have enjoyed it. And as always, stay tune, there's always more Andith ideas coming out of my pretty little head. Thanks.


End file.
